Our Own Little Game
by LoveLiveLaugh96
Summary: Molly was angry at Sherlock for breaking up her and Jim. Things soon changed into a game of flirtation for each of them. But the goal is still a mystery onto who will cave first. Rated M for future chapters please R&R Much Love.
1. In the Lab

Now Lets Be Professional.

Professionalism is so hard to keep when you have a flirtation game going on !.

He looked at her over the table his work seemed to be totally ignored as he raised an eyebrow at her. ''say that again'' he said slowly.  
''now now Sherlock, we both know you heard exactly what i said'' Molly watch his response carefully.  
Sherlock rose from where he was leaning on the table to his normal standing position. ''Yes he said, i heard you but i wanted to hear you say it again''

Ever since Sherlock had ruined Molly's relationship with Jim she had been very keen on making him pay for it. However she did not expect for him to accept the challenge so quickly. Now the game had changed and it became a case of constant flirting whenever they where around each other.  
''i will take that as a no then'' Molly said before walking towards the door, she took off her lab coat relieving her very nice dress suit underneath. Sherlock eyed his lab partner carefully before finally speaking.  
''how much longer before you grow tired of this Miss Hooper'' Molly spun around a smirk spread over her face, grabbing Sherlock's full attention.  
''Well Mr Holmes'' She crossed her legs and started to toy with her fingernails before looking up once more '' that would depend on how much will power you have, as well as how interesting the game gets, i for one have all the time in the world and seem to be ahead of you already''. Her smile turned very smug before she turned around to walk out the door, before she got to the handle of the door she was spun around and pressed against the wall beside it.

''There is one thing you must know about me Molly'' he said, his breath was warm on her skin, his eyes locked onto her lips, he was close enough to taste but Molly someone managed to refrain herself.  
''And what would that be?'' _wow!_ Thought Molly _that came out better than i thought it would_ she looked at Sherlock who was eyeing her carefully. He moved his head closer towards her hair and whispered into her ear  
''i never give up'' Molly closed her eyes and focused on keeping as still as possible, his mouth lingered so close to her face and his hair HIS HAIR !. The amount of times she had wanted to grab hold of it and it was right in front of her, Molly had then began to wonder if she had really gone in slightly too deep for herself, just being close to him sent her whole body on full alert.  
''well then'' she said in the faintest whisper, by now Sherlock had moved his face back to hers and was looking at her intently ''looks like we have a while to go yet then Mr Holmes'' She moved her face that inch closer to Sherlock's his eyes had gone back down to her lips, before she quickly ducked out from under his pinned spot he had her on the wall and spun around with a winning smile. _Yes!. The advantages to being short !_ Mollies self conscious was doing cartwheels inside her head. _ Score one to Molly !._  
Sherlock turned around looked very amused. ''very good'' was all he managed to come up with.  
''Right then Mr Holmes i will ask you one last time, would you like a coffee and a muffin''  
Sherlock's eyes brightened at the question. ''Coffee, black no sugar'' ''oh and Molly'' Molly held her head around the door already half way out. ''Hold the muffin'' Molly smiled cheekily and began her walk to the canteen.

It took a few seconds to realise she was no longer in sight of the detective, she let out a long sigh and let the cool air refresh her as she kept walking.  
Who knew such a simple question could be made into an erotic bloody game! _It certainly got his attention._ Molly now had a full on flirting game on her hands, and just this once she was determined not to loose!.


	2. Dinner And A Game

Chapter two - Our own little game

Molly knew from day one she was playing a dangerous game with the Detective, however something inside her was telling her to continue with the game. The next week followed the same encounters of Sherlock 'pinning her up'' against some form of surface. Molly had been keeping mental notes of how she had managed to escape. _Being short has its advantages!._  
Although Sherlock clearly had his mind on eventually kissing Molly every time she silently waited for it, it never came. She knew he was teasing her and tonight at the meal that John had organised, she intended to do the same right back.

Molly knocked on the door of 221 Baker Street confidently, she took a deep breath while waiting for the door to open and pushed all her worries and little fears to the back of her head, she was smoothing the invisible wrinkles out of her dress when Mrs Hudson answered the door.  
''Hello dear'' Molly always settled to Mrs Hudson's soft and cheerful voice. ''The boys are upstairs you are the first one here''  
''Do you know who's coming Mrs Hudson'' Molly said cheerfully, trying to hide her concern _FAILED!_  
''Only a small gathering sweetie, myself, Lestrade, Mary and yourself, think johns just trying to impress Mary if you ask me'' By now Molly was inside and Mrs Hudson had closed the door.  
''no surprise then'' Molly smiled.

Molly walked up the stairs in-front of Mrs Hudson, she could feel her eyes scanning her outfit, Molly had gone for the simple look, her hair hung down but was tidy with the two clips she had put in. She wore a simple blouse with a single flower and a black skirt with flat shoes, Sherlock seemed to like the skirts and tight dresses by her close observations. _Ha we can all deduce to a certain extent !._ However she had gone for a silk blouse that really outlined her curves before sitting neatly under her skirt, she was hoping that this would be noticed the most as his Shirts always managed to capture her attention.

As she walked into the door, John greeted her with a hug and a kiss ''Molly'' he said cheerfully ''you look lovely!''  
''Thank you John'' she said politely  
Sherlock strolled into the room wearing the tantalisingly tight signature purple shirt she absolutely loved _You sly fucker !._ Molly smiled politely as Sherlock's eyes scanned her body carefully stopping on her chest and hovering over her blouse _Ha score one for Molly !_  
John and Mrs Hudson had gone into the kitchen to keep check of dinner being out of sight Sherlock walked towards Molly and pulled her into the corridor. Once up against the wall _AGAIN i swear i will start to mark the walls where i have been just to remind myself ! _his hands moved slowly up and down the sides of her shirt taking in the soft silk, the cool material sent shivers down her spine and his hands sent shivers somewhere totally different. Her body was betraying her, maybe the silk was not such a good idea after all.  
''Good choice Molly'' he said slowly, his lips close enough to kiss ''This will be a test of my willpower i am sure'' Molly sighed into his touch gliding into her hair, her hands moved up his back and she saw his eyes close and a low moan deep in his thought barely audible but heard clear enough. She took this time to take charge and pushed him away from her, winking she walked causally back into the living room knowing Sherlock's eyes were locked onto her backside.

By the time Mary and Lestrade had arrived both Molly and Sherlock where growing very impatient from sitting with one another, keeping busy was the main diversion.  
The starter and main went down a treat, Molly and Mary had plenty to talk about and where deep in conversation whilst Sherlock Lestrade and John where talking about a court case going wrong and the evidence being false. Mrs Hudson soon stopped the chatter as she came in with a huge chocolate cake. Sherlock eyed it carefully before refusing a piece and instead intently watched Molly eat it.  
''Would you like any cream Molly'' Johns voice dragged Molly out of her chocolate coma with a start.  
''Yes John that would be lov-'' Sherlock's hand rested on her thigh putting pressure on her skirt. Molly did not look down but instead somehow managed to finish the sentence she started.  
''What are you doing?'' She said slightly flustered at his sudden action. His hand traced circles on the spot working a ring into her dress she was sure.  
''Just playing the game'' he said eyeing her reaction. ''seems i have gained a point hmm'' he eyed her carefully his smirk telling her everything she needed to know. _Bastard !._  
''hmm two can play at this game'' Sherlock looked amused at the remark but kept his hand where it was. She however had a whole new ball game planned.

After about 2 hours of chat in the living room Molly knew it was best to leave. Sherlock offered to see her out, getting strange looks from John. ''Its called being a gentleman John, look it up'' John looked clearly guilty for suspecting his friend of such antics.  
Once down the stairs near the front door Sherlock turned around to face Molly. ''Well i think i win this round don't yo-''  
Molly cut him off by pressing him against the door _HAHA who is against a hard surface now mr !. _She sealed his surprised gasp with a strong passionate kiss, holding his hands firmly down by his sides to stop ANY touching, and worked on his mouth alone, he relaxed into the kiss fairly quickly and began to take charge of the kiss _And boy could he do that well!_ Molly stopped kissing once she realised her hands where in his hair and his were on her backside. Sherlock looked shocked, pleased, dishevelled, and aroused. Molly's inner goddess was jumping up and down with joy.  
''Sorry Mr Holmes, but i think you have gotten it the wrong way round'' She slipped under his arm, undid the door and gave him a wink before slipping out.

Once in the fresh air she let the cool mist settle her growing arousal, the cold air nipped her skin suddenly but it settled the tension that was now beginning to grow. She felt bold and she felt proud of the action she had just taken. But more importantly she knew she had just left a very shocked and aroused detective standing behind the door she was leaning against. Little did she know, he had already thought of a plan to get her back!.


	3. Taxi's These Days

Chapter 3

Taxis Are Sooo...Popular!

Molly took one last glance in her bathroom mirror before preparing to leave. She and Sherlock had been playing the same game on the same level for about 2 weeks now. She had made her move but he had made no effort to make his.  
While he seemed to be strolling around her lab with no affect to any of her actions what so ever, Molly was beginning to feel the affect's to this little game. She knew in close proximity to Sherlock that her body was failing her. _Bloody hormones, why can't i be more like him!_

Molly walked into the corridor of her lab 5 minutes late, not that anybody noticed, this was her own little space and apart from Sherlock and John with their odd guests she was alone. Sherlock however was very displeased waiting impatiently besides the window opposite the door smoking a cigarette Although she was now craving more from her little game she refused to back down to his charm and more importantly his fucking arrogance.

''Your late'' He said without looking at her.  
''And'' She sighed, but kept walking towards him, much to his surprise she took the cigarette out of his hand and stomped on it onto the cold floor.  
''i don't tolerate smoking in my lab, it's bad for you, and it stinks the place out!''  
His bored face suddenly changed to interest.  
''Yes Miss'' he said, the flirtation against her serious remark sent tingles down her spine. _You're not having a good day Molly, pull yourself together._ She pushed her inner goddess to the back of her head before fumbling with the keys and unlocking the door. Very much aware of Sherlock's eyes on her.

Sherlock spent the rest of the morning studying samples he had from a case in the lab, he seemed really engrossed in his tasks and did not feel the need to tell Molly who in return was feeling slightly out of place and helpless in her own lab!  
''Is there anything i can get you'' she said very carefully, it felt like walking on ice with this man sometimes.  
''I can think of a few things'' he said quietly but did not raise his head. Molly thought this answer through but chose not to respond to it.

It was just after lunch when she was getting ready for an autopsy that Sherlock finally decided to have a conversation with her.  
''Molly i have a certain suspect in mind for this serial killer case im working on, however i do not have the full evidence to back up my theory, according to a source, the next possible victim is a waiter at a riverside restaurant, i am planning on going tonight if you would accompany me''

Molly looked up from her table of equipment,  
''Im rather busy tonight really, as much as i would like to watch you risk your life towards a serial killer'' _like he would ever sit there and be on stake out, the restaurant would be wrecked if the killer walked through that door with Sherlock Fucking Holmes on the case. _

''It was not really a question aimed at you Molly''  
''Oh'' Her heart sank.  
Sherlock eyed her disappointment intently. ''The table is booked for 8, formal attire is needed its a posh place, i will see you at 7 30, don't be late''  
By the time Molly's brain had even thought of something to say he was gone. _Well done girl! You just bagged yourself a date with Sherlock Holmes and you didn't even know it._  
Molly's stomach was doing summersaults!.

Later that evening for the second time that day Molly looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she had chosen a simple by pretty dress of a creamy colour with simple flowers on the side of it. The dress was strapless and had a cardigan and shoes to match. Molly had worn the dress a number of times, it hugged her nicely and was comfortable. Going all out with some red lipstick and a little more makeup than usual, Molly sat outside and awaited Sherlock to arrive, sure enough the taxi was right on time and she let herself into the cab sliding next to Sherlock.

Being himself Sherlock had no reason to change his clothing, he wore the same as he did this morning but was more refreshed._ HOTTER!_  
Molly shook her head of any thoughts and watched the world go by outside.

The restaurant was crowded but was organised inside. Molly took in every fine detail of the place while waiting for her meal to arrive, Sherlock watched her eat the small course in complete interest, having not ordered anything himself. Molly tried to ignore the eyes on her body, she thought about them enough she did not need them enforcing anymore ideas.  
''you look lovely'' Sherlock's voice cut Molly from her train of thought's  
''thank you'' Molly said politely. _Now will you shag me?_

Sherlock watched her carefully before looking around once more, ''i don't think i was correct on my hunch or if i was, it happened earlier than now, do you wish for anything else?'' Molly had already had a starter of a prawn salad, small roasted duck for main, and a slice of cheese cake for dessert along with a number of glasses of wine. If she ate anymore she would be waddling out of the restaurant.  
''No thank you, are you ready to go''  
''Yes'' Sherlock got up and helped Molly into her cardigan whilst guiding her to do the door where they needed to pay.

Once in the taxi they both seemed to settle into a world of their own. Molly decided to break the silence and address the Elephant in the room..well taxi.

''What are we going to do Sherlock?''  
''I can think of a few things'' Sherlock did not look up at Mollys expression instead he kept focased on his blackberry.  
''shocker'' retorted Molly.  
Sherlock then looked up, he had been admiring Mollies beauty for the entire night but had managed to keep his mind busy with the case, now the case seemed less important at this moment in time and he watched her carefully. It was not until he had reached out and pulled her towards him that she knew his intentions.  
She had been pulled onto his lap, her dress rested either side of her legs sitting softly on her bare skin. Sherlocks lips where extreamly close as he in return eyed hers to.  
''self control Molly'' he said casually  
''oh shut up'' was her reply before she pressed her lips towards his, the kiss was not short and lingering it was strong, powerful and desprete, Molly had missed the feeling of his touch on her as his arms came round her waist to keep her on his lap.  
His lips soon moved away from her mouth and paid full attention to her neck, molly pulled her head back, her hair falling down to the bare skin on her back where Sherlocks hands where now resting comfortably, applying pressure when he felt neccisary. Molly began to sigh as he kissed and suck at her collar bone, surely leaving a mark to inspect later that night. Her hips began to move to the pleasure that was now forming between her legs, she had been feeling the tension for a fair few weeks, this was now his move, it was up to him what happened next. Sherlock grinned against her skin before moving on.

He then moved his attention to her chest, whilst not removing the dress he was able to pleasure and arouse her with his hands as one came up and carefully massaged and moved over her breasts, he was very slow and carefully with his movements, placing kisses along her jaw line in the process, Molly was stifling low groans every time making Sherlock smile against her flushed skin.  
Whilst he still paid full attention to her breasts and neck, his hand had slowly been creeping up her inner thigh, she knew that he was now beginning to feel the arousal just as much as she was but he seemed to be controlling himself allot better than her.  
His hand soon found the desired target and softly flickered the soft lacy material of her knickers, she was trying her hardest not to grind against him as it was but now with that familiar contact stifling the sensations inside her she felt her hips begin to move to the pleasure, Sherlock took the time to find the guided spot her body was asking for the most before sliding her knickers to the side and slowly massaging her most sensitive spot, he was careful and soft in his actions yet held the pressure there enough for molly to feel her orgasm now building up. She continued to grind her hips against his now hard crotch and was soon lucky enough to get a groan in response, her head was rested in his neck as her hands moved all over his body, spending more time in his hair than anything else.

Molly was now very close to her fast approaching orgasm, she began to sigh and moan more loudly and held Sherlock tighter, it was just then that all contact was stopped and Sherlock looked at her confused face with a grin.  
''self control my dear, i did warn you'' Molly wanted to slap him, that was not playing around like kissing against the wall was, that was fucking foreplay, he was not going home without some form of sex from her.  
''Thats not fair Sherlock'' she said, her arousal was clear in her voice.  
''Unfortunatly my dear it is, this is what they call pay back for leaving me in the exact same state just last week'' Molly blushed at her boldness back then. But not was beginning to regret it.  
''You want this as much as i do'' She said, sliding towards him she moved her hand over to the now stiff area in his trousers, he inhaled deeply closing his eyes before regaining control.  
''Molly'' His tone was between aroused and annoyed, she decided to go for aroused and applied more pressure on her hand making his whole body tense.  
''Yes?'' She said in pure innocence.  
''Your Home''  
Molly looked out the dark window to see her flat outside, it was then she realised what she had done in the taxi during the ride home. _Molly you slut, poor cabbie !._ Molly swore under her breath at both the stupid behaviour she had done and the fact she could no longer continue her game with Sherlock.  
He looked at her carefully as she removed her hand he gave her a soft passionate kiss on the lips before she slid out of the door onto the street.  
''Maybe next time Molly'' Sherlock winked at her through the open cab door. Molly shut it sharply but held a smile the whole time.

As she watched the cab driver pull away the cold air met her bare legs sending a breeze up her dress, yet had she sorted herself out and no doubt looked like she had been Pole dancing all night. Realising the affect the cold air was having on her she hurried up the steps to her flat. There was one thing she had learned on tonight and that was that no matter how well she thought she knew Sherlock he always surprised her in some way. Oh and the other thing was _she really needed to teach herself some self control. Naughty Molly. _


	4. The Start Of The Game

_**First of all, thank you for the reviews, and the followers, plenty more to come. Please Review. Much Love Guys !.**_

Chapter 4

Well What Now?

She was bored.. No she was not, she was sexually frustrated, Sherlock had made a pass at her and then turned her away like a piece of rag, however she fully deserved it and what annoyed her was that she knew she deserved it. Fair game. In her eyes Sherlock and Her had already had sex a number of times via the erotic dreams she seemed to be having lately. _Sad much!. Get a grip Molly!.  
_Molly shook herself out of her daydream, she realised she was leaning over her lab table staring dreamily at Sherlock. He was staring back with her with the amusement of a monkey. _Shit Shit SHIT Molly you bloody twat. _However Sherlock was not offended by her staring at all.

'' Something interesting you Molly?'' She wanted to slap that smile right off his face then kiss the fucker back on. However this was not an option with a huge table in-front of them. _Or was it?.  
_''No, nothing major just day dreaming'' He eyed her carefully before giving a short hmmm and continuing with his work. Molly decided to keep herself busy instead of arousing herself with anymore dreams, she needed to find a way to attract his attention but was confused on how.

It was just before the end of the day. Sherlock had spent all afternoon in a silent trance, trying to figure out what certain samples matched each body. It was not a huge mystery to him but why they got there and how seemed to be another mystery altogether.  
''Are you ready to leave Sherlock'' Molly asked Tenderly.  
''Not really'' he sighed '' But your egar to leave so i assume i must to'' _Shit he is annoyed !._  
''I can leave later if it helps''  
''No it will only make the situation worse. Ok then'' He said with clear hesitation he left his samples where they where and collected his things.

Outside the air was cold. It was coming into spring but the nights still gave the cold winds something to go on. Molly shivered as she walked out of the door and down the steps, Sherlock stood passively, in his long coat and scarf clearly not affected by the weather. Molly turned around.

''Yes well i suppose i will see you tomorrow then''  
''I hope so'' He said looking at her intently.  
''Ok then well yes, um bye?''  
''See you tomorrow''  
Sherlock watched Molly walk slowly down the street he waited patiently until she finally turned around herself.  
''You are so irritating!'' She screamed as she strolled towards him way more confidently then she left. Sherlock looked pleased.  
''You walk around like you own the place, then you play that silly game in the taxi with me and turn me out on the heel without a second thought and then yo-''

It took a matter of seconds for Molly to actually realise that Sherlock was kissing her, she pulled away.  
''And what makes you think i am interested in you now after all that''  
''Your body is once again failing you Molly. The sexual frustration is very clear'' Molly looked at the ground before Sherlock cupped her chin pulling her back towards his lips. Molly could not think of anything to say or any actions to do so instead let her hands wrap into his hair as his hands moved possessively down her back.  
It was the longest cab drive home. Molly knew her intentions as Sherlock opened the door to Baker Street. John had moved in with Mary just a few weeks ago but was not heard of much in the evenings anymore. Sherlock though seemed more than happy with the silent house for circumstances like this.

''So'' Molly said as she once again felt the wall behind her back, this time Sherlock had taken her size into attention and she was truly unable to escape, even though she did not wish to. Her body was on full alert as her eyes stared at Sherlock's intently moving lips. ''Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me''  
Sherlock grinned. ''I can think of a few things'' Within seconds he had Molly in his arms and was carrying her to his bedroom.

Molly felt the back of the bed soft and cold as she laid on it, Sherlock followed along laying on top of her softly. Molly wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his body closer to him. She felt his growing arousal pressed strong against her pelvic bone relishing the pleasure she thrust against him and was pleased to hear the groan she got in response.  
He moved his head to her neck and began working on a spot around her collar bone. She worked on his shirt pushing it off his shoulders once she had finally gotten all the buttons off. He had done the same with her blouse as it sprawled across the bed. She then realised his coat and scarf had gone to. _WHEYY i am not the only keen one !_ Sherlock broke her train of thoughts when her bra was removed and he began to pay full attention to her breasts. He was very careful with his mouth, giving just that tickle of pressure that she could feel, although she felt she was not getting the amount she wanted her breasts where swollen and sensitive, as he then applied more pressure her back arched into his mouth a small moan escaping her mouth in turn.  
Molly although totally engrossed in the task he was currently doing slowly began to feel his hand pulling up her skirt, he wasted no time in finding the target he set out to look for, Molly moved her hips into the direction of his now straining erection once again pulling a groan out of him. Her hands which where rubbing on his chest moved down to unbuckle his belt, she felt him raise himself off the bed to then pull his boxers down with his trousers, her skirt now being hitched up sitting around her waist she was getting slightly impatient as the contact between them became more fierce.

Sherlock's hand was now trailing patterns around Molly's most sensitive area, his fingers giving molly that perfect amount of pleasure in just the right places, Sherlock still paid strong attention to her breasts and as his hands began to move away she resulted in pulling his body closer towards him via her legs that where still wrapped strong around his waist, Sherlock then skilfully pulled her knickers off her and inserted his now straining erection deep into her. Molly gasped at the sudden contact as Sherlock held still until Molly relaxed into the sudden pressure. Once her body had adjusted they settled into a rather slow but strong rythmn. ''Sherlock'' Molly gasped. Sherlock did not reply but seemed to be reading her mind as his thrusting increased into Molly who was now right on the verge on the orgasm of the year _You aint getting away now mate. _Mollys eyes closed as she saw stars appear and by the time she had come down from her high Sherlock was also coming down after reaching his own orgasm in the process. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, Molly moved over satisified with her goal achieved for the night.

''Well'' She said sarcastically ''I think you enjoyed that just as much as i did''  
''Well observed Molly'' Sherlock smiled at her before kissing her gently. ''Though the game has yet to begin, i think we both know you will reach your absolute limit with me, as you do every day anyway but on a more personal level.  
''If you feel that is in order, although i do have a very high tolerance for things like that''  
Sherlock smiled '' we shall see'' He watched as Molly slowly fell into a sleep beside him. He then silently got up and after gathering his clothes went out of the room to continue his work.

Molly awoke from the cold not long after. She could hear Sherlock moving around and knew he was a restless man so thought better than to disturb him during his work. Finding one of Sherlocks shirts she cuddled under the bed sheets and lay thinking for a while. All thoughts came into one major fact. _She may find that she has reached a major goal for Sherlock but she knows full well he will chuck alot more surprises before the game is anywhere near over. _


	5. The Art Of Imagination

_**Chapter 5 – Imagination is a wonderful thing.**_

Thank you for all the followers and reviews on this story line. Hope you guys enjoy the rest loads more to come if i keep getting good results !, please review with any comments!. Much Love Beautiful People!. 

Molly awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed. The sun shone though the curtains and the hustle and bustle of London was beginning to awaken below. The room was cool but not cold. Molly lazily got out of the bed she had stayed in and made her way cautiously to the door, listening out for Johns voice before going any further. Once she had gotten to Johns from she carefully looked in through the crack of the door to see him still in bed. Molly breathed a small sigh of relief knowing she had more chance of getting out unseen.  
As she walked into the living room she saw Sherlock sitting down at his desk typing something up, he seemed totally transfixed in the task but still managed to see Molly walk quietly into the living room. She was still wearing one of his shirts, only one button was done up but that one button was covering every important part of her body, a teaser in some ways.  
Molly caught Sherlock looking at her, a smirk playing on his face she sauntered over and sat on his desk making it very hard for Sherlock to focus on anything else but her. Molly broke the silence.

''Where where you last night?'' Sherlock looked into Molly's kind eyes and smiled.  
''Last thing i remember was having sex with you Molly'' Molly smacked him,  
''That bit is not something i will be forgetting soon!, You know full well what i meant''  
''I had some research to take care of as well as a few things to prepare for today so i have been busy'' Molly looked down at her feet for a moment but was drawn back to Sherlock's face when he spoke again. ''Anyway'' Sherlock grabbed Molly's waist and pull her into his lap, she gasped in surprise before remembering John. ''If i get all this work done today gives me more free time this evening'' Molly's body trembled with excitement.  
''I am looking forward to it Mr Holmes'' Molly spoke in a deep flirty voice, making Sherlock ponder on whether he could rearrange his day so the free time was this morning.  
''Your wearing my shirt'' He growled before moving in to kiss Molly's neck.  
''I read once that men loved to see a woman in their shirt, especially after sex for some strange reason'' He looked back up at her and saw her biting her lip in anticipation for his reply.  
''To true Molly, To true'' Molly giggled as he continued playing with the sides of his shirt before slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss, Molly reluctantly pulled away when he started to get more passionate, as much as she wanted to stay in that position with him for a while longer she knew John would soon be awake and questions would most likely be asked.  
''Sherlock, i have to get going, don't want any suspicions raised with John now do we'' Molly whispered but it had no affect on Sherlock as he tried to kiss her again she moved away from his grip and moved graciously back into the bedroom she emerged from. She turned half way down the corridor to see Sherlock staring at the hemline of her shirt knowing full well what was underneath it. (Or what wasn't).

About 10 minutes later Molly checked once again to see if everything was still clear before coming out of the room the way she arrived last night. Sherlock was in the same position as he was before over his laptop. Molly smiled at him feeling happy at how they had finally reached a certain point, hopefully things would keep going up however Molly was used to false hope so knew enjoying the moment would be better than anything else.

''Im going now'' she said quietly. Sherlock stood up and strode towards her.  
''I don't think i will be in the lab today, i have allot of interrogating to do'' Molly smiled at him before he continued ''But, John has yet another date tonight so the house will once again be empty, would you like to come over around 8?''. Molly felt a strong tingling in her stomach she knew things could only get better if Sherlock wanted them to but what lay ahead of her she had no idea.  
''I look forward to it Mr Holmes'' She said softly ''What have you got planned''  
''Nothing yet'' Sherlock said with pure honesty, ''However imagination is a wonderful thing and i am sure with the day i have planned i will think of something'' Molly smiled as she felt him pull her just an inch closer they where whispering now as they knew John was stirring.  
'' .On'' She looked up in Sherlock's eyes before going to move away Sherlock sealed the deal with a strong passionate kiss, Molly managed to loose herself in this embrace as she pulled his head down towards hers and allowed her tongue to battle for dominance over his. He groaned in response as her hands moved down his back as he felt her pressing herself into his body as if trying to share the same air. She pulled away as she heard John groaning. Sherlock looked annoyed but pleased as he watched her creep down the stairs, as he heard the door shut he moved back to his desk and continued working. John came in just moments later.

''You aright Sherlock, you look a bit dishevelled, did you not get much sleep?''  
''Plenty thank you John'' Sherlock said sounding as bored as possible, John dismissed the answer and went into the kitchen. He did not see the smile playing on Sherlock's face as he did so.


	6. Don't You Just Love Wine!

_**Chapter 6. Dont you just Love Wine.**_

Hope you like this chapter. SERIOUS M Rating though !. Please R&R always like to hear comments. Enjoy my lovelys.

The weather had been lovely all day, it was days like this that Molly wished she worked outside, the sun was lovely and warm but not hot and the tree's where beginning to blossom as spring began its full swing into summer. Although Molly had been busy she had also been bored. So much more to think about then writing up reports on the post mortems she had done this week. Her mind wandered regularly to scenarios in which she may find herself tonight with Sherlock. Molly's ideas where not very realistic into what Sherlock most likely had planned but she kept her hopes high as that man was always one to surprise.

Sherlock looked at the clock sitting on the mantle piece. He had his evening all planned out and was now waiting for his guest to arrive, he had not seen her or contacted her at all today and was hoping everything was ok with her being now 15 minutes late. Sure enough a knock came from the door as Molly slowly entered Sherlock rose to meet her.  
''Ok before you tell me i am late i know, its the traffic, its terrible'' Her hands where up in mock defence giving Sherlock perfect access to her waist in which he laid his hands.  
''I know, i was also out in it today, the weather seems to have attracted the holiday makers'' Molly nodded and smiled at him.  
Sherlock looked at her thoughtfully, there where for once no thoughts running through his head, only one which he was more than happy to say.  
''You have a nice smile'' He smiled as Molly turned away laughing a little, he was still holding her but her hands had now moved themselves round his neck playing with his hair with her fingers, she felt Sherlock lean into the touch before she pulled away and went to sit down.

''So'' Molly said glancing up at him through her lashes, ''What have you got in store for me tonight Mr Holmes''  
''Now that would be ruining the surprise now Miss Hooper, you should know me better than that''. Sherlock was standing over her, his arms on either side of the sofa effectively holding her in place he bent down a began to work on a spot along her neck, Molly moved to give him better access to the now sensitive area on her body, she felt Sherlock's weight shifting as he sit down next to her pulling her waist round so she was effectively on his lap, her hands moved down to his waist and thighs to hold herself in that position.  
''Sherlock'' she whispered, not bothering to hide her growing arousal.  
Sherlock quickly raised himself off the sofa and scooped molly up, she wrapped her legs around his waist for support as he led the way to the bedroom, once molly was laid down on the crisp cold sheets of the now very familiar bed Sherlock closed the remaining space between them with a kiss, the kiss was passionate and strong, his tongue was fast to find hers and vice versa, they stayed in this embrace for a while until Sherlock pulled away breathing heavy clearly aroused himself.

Sherlock got off of Molly and went into the bedside draw pulling out a piece of silk, Molly looked at him with slight confusion, Sherlock then signalled for her to come to where he was sitting and she shuffled over, he lay her down on her back kissing her softly as he did.  
''The aim of the game Miss Hooper, is to see how much self control you have while in such a state as you are now.''  
''And how does it work'' Molly asked, genuinely confused.  
Sherlock chuckled before explaining '' Pleasure is something that every person finds in their own ways, my objective is to give you the most amount of pleasure possible and see how your body control's itself. By holding back on said pleasure you are more likely to enjoy it the next time round. Plus with you its more than likely to get very interesting''  
''What's the silk for'' Molly hinted at the fabric in his hand.  
''Covering your eyes will send your other senses on a higher alert, making the sensations i give to you more passionate.'' Molly shivered, she had no idea on her body's personal limits meaning she did not know how far she could really go.

Sherlock lightly covered her eyes so she was staring into darkness. ''You not going to tie me up or anything'' She said more puzzled. ''If i tied you up, you would have no choice but to control yourself, however if your free then your movements and possible actions will be voluntary.'' Molly then understood that she need to keep as still as possible in order to keep the self control.

With her eyes now in darkness she felt Sherlock's hands work on the buttons of her shirt, he was careful not to touch her skin as he slipped it off and started working on her bra in the same manner, In a matter of minutes Molly was lying naked on the bed only her eyes covered. The cold air of the bedroom sent her senses on high alert, Sherlock grabbed something from the bedside cupboard as she listened hearing a screwing noise for a for few seconds before silence once more.

Sherlock's weight shifted ''Your body is already reacting so much and i have yet to touch you'' He was incredibly close and Molly gasped at the feeling of his warm breath on her belly. ''I love contrasts though'' Molly frowned for a second before her back arched suddenly off the bed, she let out a startled moan mixed with a gasp as Sherlock poured the iced liquid over her stomach, it slid down her belly and imbetween her legs, Molly let out another low moan as she felt Sherlock licking the liquid up carefully, she felt his hands grasp her thighs and pull he legs wider apart, giving her the exact idea of the position he was in.  
His warm tongue moved down her body following the trail of the liquid right to the join in her thigh, Molly tried to shift the position of his head but he only stopped what he was doing completely.  
''Don't rush it Molly'' He got a deep groan of pure frustration as an answer. Sherlock ignored Molly's groans and moans of frustration as he deliberately missed the place she wanted him the most and moved back up her body.

''Would you like some wine'' Sherlock said casually. Molly wanted to really stare at him right now but instead jerked her hips upwards putting pressure on the bulge she felt on her hips, she heard Sherlock hiss at the sudden pressure, he was still fully clothed.  
All of a sudden Molly felt the cold iced bottle on her chest, her body went back on full alert and she moved her chest and aching breasts carefully to the movements of the cold bottle, every time the bottle touched new, warm skin her reaction would be to arch into the touch no matter how cold it felt. She now knew what the liquid on her stomach was.

Sherlock spilled some of the liquid onto the middle of her chest, watching her reactions carefully he strongly desired to give her the attention she wanted but instead held himself together and began to use his mouth to toy with her breasts, she held herself very still allowing him to suck and nip at certain pressure points she had, allowing him to taste every part of her body in that area by the time the wine was cleared off of Molly's body her breasts where swollen and more sensitive than she had ever expected her nipples got just as much of the attention and when Sherlock blew softly along her chest she moaned deeply and carefully. There was still that one place on her body Sherlock had paid no attention to. Molly was growing impatient.

''Sherlock please for god's sake'' Sherlock smiled at Molly's now breathy voice, he moved down her body.  
''Yes Molly, what is it'' She could hear the smile in his voice but still knew he wanted her to beg ''if you don't touch me i will go mad she was squirming as Sherlock was breathing against molly's now swollen clit, teasing the sensitive spot into a higher state of arousal, she bucked her hips slightly and he moved away. ''Please'' Molly was on the verge of sobbing. Sherlock gave in.

Using his expert fingers he slowly parted her now very sensitive area and blew into the warmth, applying pressure to either side of her to open her body up more to him. She then screamed in pure lust bucking her hips up to touch him, he noticed her hands beginning to move around on the bed and knew she was growing impatient.  
Sherlock then moved his hand and replaced it with his tongue Molly writhed against the strong sensation as his tongue explored the depts. of her most private place. She moaned, and Sherlock could feel the tension building, slowing down the sensations Molly realised she was not going to reach her peak with this amount of sensation, this was another part of his game, she tried so hard not to move so he did not move away but as her nerves got to their ends and began to send signals all down her body telling her to reach that climax just to feel relaxed again she began to resort to begging once again.  
''Sherlock please, if you don't i will''  
''don't threaten Molly, it does not suit you'' She could feel his smile against her thighs as he moved away leaving her throbbing for more.  
Sherlock knew he could not ask of much more of Molly. The truth was he was now struggling to control himself just as much with the now painful throbbing in his trousers beginning to irritate him. But he was determined to reach his goal, much to his annoyance, it had not been his best idea ever.  
''You want to come don't you Molly'' He said, pulling his attention back to her  
''Please Sherlock i will go mad.'' He chuckled,  
''You won't go mad my dear just feel the comfort that's all..Is it here the pressure?'' He put his hand on Molly's belly putting pressure deep onto her lower abdomen; she nodded her head letting out small whimpers almost crying now.

Molly felt Sherlock insert is fingers into her, she moaned arching her back once more, as he found that all sensitive spot inside her, while using his tongue to flick at the bundle of nerves as his other hand kept the pressure on her. Molly was now finding herself very close to what she was begging to be her release, she held herself strong for just a moment before Sherlock's words and sudden movements sent her over the edge.

''Let go Molly. Don't fight it'' Sherlock's fingers increased their speed considerably as did the pressure on his hand, her whole body went into a huge orgasm, Molly screamed at the insane pleasure not feeling Sherlock remove his fingers at all, as she felt herself settle his tongue went back to work on the tense bundle of nerves throwing her into another strong and shattering orgasm, Sherlock contemplated putting her through another one, his hips rubbing against the bed for some form of comfort to himself but once he saw Molly begin to relax he knew she would not be able to handle another one so soon.  
He removed the blindfold off of her face, she looked at him, pure lust and happiness in her eyes, she smiled softly at him before looking at his fully clothed body.  
''What about you?''She said softly as she propped herself up.  
''Like i said, if you leave something long enough, the pleasure becomes more intense the next time, we have plenty of time there is no need to rush''  
''Well that'' She said pulling her hand over his groin softly, '' is not going away anytime soon'' She noticed Sherlock had closed his eyes and his head had gone back a little, leaning gently into her touch. He was very sensitive; it had suddenly surprised her how he had managed his self control for this whole time. She had allot of learning to do.

But for now she found herself stroking Sherlock's arousal still in his trousers, he had moved slightly and was now within easier access to her touch, she undid his belt and trousers before paying attention to his underwear, which took very little time in removing, Sherlock's where closed as she used her hand to give him the pleasure he so deeply needed, she knew it would not take long until he reached his own orgasm, so grabbed the opportunity and slipped his length into her mouth, Sherlock's eyes sprung open at the intense sensation he was feeling as he looked down seeing Molly work on him with her mouth, she kissed and sucked at the sensitive area's causing Sherlock to writhe beneath her ''Jesus Molly'' He hissed, ''Don't you have a gag reflex?'' Molly looked up at him a smile playing on her mouth, she moved up and down his length carefully spending more time at the top before paying more attention to the speed, she felt Sherlock's hips beginning to move against her mouth as she felt his body tense in preparation or the orgasm now fast approaching. She considered teasing him but thought against it seeing his body in such a strong state he never inflicted that on her but she would sure as hell get him back.

''Molly'' Sherlock held his teeth together as he said her name finally getting the release Molly was waiting for as she greedily accepted his release swallowing the salty substance down. She licked her lips afterwards and we to lap next to a very satisfied detective.

''Happy'' Molly said snuggling up to him?  
''Very much so yes'' Sherlock looked tired his eyes where half closed as he watched Molly also drift into a sleep, he noticed his phone light up from the bed side table and silently moved over to reach it, he had 8 calls from Lestrade. Groaning he got up and put a dressing gown on, covering molly in the bed sheet he kissed her softly before leaving the room to find out what the HUGE emergency was.

Molly heard him talking on the phone for a while, but she was not sure when he had gotten back into bed with her, she lay content with the embrace for a while thinking to herself.  
_Ok now he has had his fun, it's time to have mine _she thought, her inner goddess doing cartwheels with excitement as she felt tiredness take over as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Molly's Turn

_**Chapter 7 Molly's Turn.**_

Ok before i start just recently seen an interview about the Sherlock Series 3 coming out soon later this year all being well ''apparently'' Who's looking forward to that then?. I have been lucky enough to see them do the shooting before in London being a Norfolk girl i am close to London so have seen them shooting there. It's in the works either way!.  
Oh and one more thing. Please Please PLEASE review. I am going on a hunch here on what you people like or want out of this story with a few lovelies reviewing on my chapters, but would love to hear on ideas, comments etc all will be taken into account. Much love beautifuls! 

It has taken a bloody long while to get to the ''Shagging Sherlock Stage'' however no matter how much Molly hated herself for her wild imagination in her dreams of the hot detective she could now make some of her dreams more realistic. He had spent a while the other night teasing her. NOW it was her turn!.  
Mousey Pathologist or was it Mousey Molly that people called her at work. Ha! Fuck them. Molly knew how she really worked, but showing her naughty side in public would most likely get her an Irene Adler type reputation and last time she checked Sherlock did not find her interesting at all. She must be doing something right. But she wanted to know what it was.

Molly glanced up to see Sherlock still fully engrossed in his work. He did not change character just for her, she had not seen him for 3 days, Lestrade had good reason to contact him before it must be a pretty interesting case however Molly had allot of paper work to do on the 3 dead bodies she had to have brought into her lab all on the same day not that she was really focused on her work at this moment in time. Sherlock glanced up and smiled at her warmly, he was thankfully in a good mood and not stressed over the case at all, not that he was really close to finding the murderer.

''Your staring'' he said still looking into his microscope.  
''Your working'' She said and turned away before she saw his sudden expessesion.

Molly and Sherlock rarely spoke for the rest of the morning, it was a comfortable silence, she knew that he was busy and she soon got into her paperwork so the two sat in the same lab quietly working. Molly rarely moved as did Sherlock but they exchanged glances every now and then making the company all the better.  
Molly was writing a report for one of the post mortems she had to do when a pair of hands snaked around her waist, she could smell his body spray, sweet but strong making him all the more tempting.  
''Would you like me to take you to lunch''  
''Hmmm.. where i cannot leave the hospital today, way to much to do.''  
''The canteen then'' He said.  
''John will have to come to'' Sherlock said slightly disappointed.  
''Thats ok'' Molly said, in all honesty she knew she would have to go back to work fairly quickly, john would mean Sherlock was distracted more making it easier for her to slip away.  
''Right then, i will meet you here at 12 and we shall have lunch'' It sounded like he was repeating the plans just to make sure for himself. She knew Sherlock did not do this kind of thing so felt very flattered at his request.  
''Ok sounds good'' Molly said as she slipped off to grab some supplies.

The morning moved on fairly quickly and Molly was engrossed in her paper work just as Sherlock and John walked in the door. She looked up and admired the way Sherlock's long coat flowed behind him. She knew he would miss it just as much as her when summer finally arrived, if it ever actually did.  
''Shall we go then?'' Sherlock said calmly

Molly, Sherlock and John walked through the corridors of the hospital quietly. John seemed more keen to get to the canteen than the other two who were trailing behind. Once in the canteen Sherlock went to get a table while Molly and John grabbed some food for themselves.

''He has been happier lately'' John did not make eye contact but Molly knew who he was talking about.  
''He loves his cases'' She said innocently.  
''But he seems like he tries to hard sometimes, and recently he has been focused on other things to, like there is more than one puzzle in his life at the moment, its very confusing to keep up with him at times.'' Molly felt herself blushing with the pure hope that she was his puzzle.  
''Well...This is Sherlock Holmes we are talking about, don't try and figure him out john, you will burn your brain'' John laughed.  
''Its frazzled Molly, has been since the first day we met !''

Molly smiled, John had the biggest heart any girl could ask for, always wanted to help and was always so polite, he had nothing in common with Sherlock, Yet who did really?. But they made the best pair together.

She was deep in thought when she sat next to Sherlock at the canteen table, he was on his blackberry doing something but rested his hand reassuringly on her thigh, leaving her skin hot to his touch. ''stop worrying'' he murmured, ''your on your lunch break, whatever it is can wait''

Molly did not answer, instead her hand slid up his thigh, covered by the neat table cloth, it rested there, She saw Sherlock's body tense up to the touch, trying to blot out the feelings, he removed his hand to stir his coffee John had done for him, Molly's stayed firmly there.

She sat in conversation with John for a short time, Sherlock's body was still as tense as it was before she knew this kind of contact was not something he was used to. He hated public attention, this was just the same in his eyes.  
Molly's hand began tracing feather like trails all along his legs, across his stomach and back down his legs, all narrowly missing his groin, at one time she raked her nails over it applying more pressure, smiling to herself after she heard the hiss come out of Sherlock's thought.  
''Sherlock, are you ok?'' John asked looking at him. ''You have not said anything for ages''  
''Hmm, Umm Yes John, Fine'' He said narrowly, Mollys hand was spending more time in the designated area. Feeling the tension rise she was now pulling feather like touches across his groin and still feeling the strong arousal built there.  
John looked at Molly who smiled back, she had no issue with anything as far as John could see Sherlock was just being well Sherlock.

Molly glanced at her watch and saw the time, she then looked at Sherlock and saw his breathing slowly increasing as he tried his hardest to blot out the sensations. Failing terribly. She patted his groin lightly, this time the detective let out a low groan of mostly frustration. Mollys eyes immediately flickered to John.

''He is so bloody impatient John said finishing up his food. Always wants to keep going'' Sherlock glanced over at John then at Molly. It took all her will power not to say something sarcastic, the irony in the statement john just made was so classic, she really began to feel for him.

''Anyway Molly said getting up, I really must be going now, thanks for the lunch Sherlock. _Who was she kidding she did not eat anything anyway. _ Sherlock said nothing but the look was pure lust and arousal, she noticed how he pulled his coat around his waist before standing up.

Molly wandered on back to the lab in front of the two men talking to each other. She could feel Sherlocks eyes on her, but what part was another story. She turned off into the lab waving goodbye. Moments later Sherlock came in alone.  
''Where is John?'' Molly asked casually.  
''Well played Miss Hooper, however pull a stunt like that again you will be fighting your own body as much as mine''  
''Might have to try that one day Mr Holmes, sounds interesting'' Sherlock smiled at the challenge.

''Just one question'' He asked politely ''How do you suppose i continue my work this afternoon in the state that i am.''  
''Well i suppose i could help you out'' Molly said thoughtfully, she noticed Sherlock's eyes light up a little, ''But that would be cheating, self control, its just one big game. _Ha! Suck on that Holmes. _  
Molly's body was tingling all over, she was glad Sherlock was kind to her in the canteen he was right when it came to her lack of self control.  
Sherlock walked towards her, moving in for a kiss molly had no idea she was so keen to accept, however Sherlock's mouth moved to her neck finding Molly's sensitive spot and working on that area within a few minutes she was just as aroused as he was and he had not done much at all.

''I shall call you'' He said pulling away, his breath hot on her neck. Molly looked gutted at the fact he was leaving, next time she would think twice about denying him 'Help'.  
''Ok'' Was all Molly could say.  
Sherlock spun around a smile played on his lips. ''You know the best thing about you Miss Hooper, It does not matter how hard i try to figure you out, something new comes along and confuses me once again. I wonder how long you can keep that up for'' _Keep it up, i don't know how im bloody doing it. _Molly thought strongly about what he said as he fleeted out the door with one of his knee weakening grins.


	8. Life's A RollerCoaster

_**Chapter 8. Life's a Rollercoaster.  
Thanks for all the followers and reviews on my little story. Been really busy lately but not forgotten you. Anyway the story takes a slight turn, hope you like it!.**_

Molly lay in bed smiling softly at the man lying motionless beside her. Sherlock rarely slept with her it was truly a moment to treasure.  
Molly was a woman who did not let life get her down. She picks herself back up again and again because life pulls her down, ''its a rollercoaster'' she whispered. ''You just have to ride it''

Sherlock stirred slightly but seemed to settle again, Molly felt bad for disturbing him so went to get up thinking breakfast would be a good idea.  
Slipping halfway out of the bed quietly she felt a strong hand grip her waist and pull her back down, she had clearly done more than disturbed him, she rolled over and smiled at the man beside her before kissing him softly. On the second attempt to pull away she found she was pressed against his body tightly, Sherlock was looking intently in her eyes.

''What's wrong'' he said, his voice was low and soft, Molly felt herself automatically shiver.  
''Just thinking'' she said in reply, what was the point of lying he would see right through her, one of the disadvantages to being in a relationship with him she thought.  
''Well that part is clear Molly, but what are you thinking about?''  
''Life cannot be so good for so long without having some form of side affect or disappointing time in it, i am so used to it i suppose i am expecting something bad to happen'' She looked at his confused expression before going on. ''Now you asked me, what i really don't need is a sarcastic reply''  
''You cant predict the future Molly, just wait and see what happens'' Molly looked at him, a faint alarm bell ringing in her head.  
''Now i wish you said something sarcastic'' He pulled her into a passionate kiss, the embrace was tight enough for them to become one, she quickly felt herself relax to the feeling of his hands in her hair, his body holding hers, she could stay like this forever but needed to get up before john came back. She was beginning to wonder if Sherlock would ever tell him.

Relucantly she pulled away somehow she had gone from being beside him to being on top.  
''Sherlock i really must get ready to leave, would you like a coffee?''  
''That would be wonderful Molly'' his mumbled voice came from her neck as he continued to kiss her.

Molly knew full well she was once again leaving Sherlock in a frustrated state where he was willing to continue his actions, last time that happened she found herself having some of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced, mabey it would not be a bad thing leaving him to ponder, his imagination has yet to disappoint.

Sherlock watched Molly walk out of the room after slipping his silk dressing gown on, she looked slightly unsteady and seemed really uneasy with her own thoughts it seemed there was more than worry affecting her.

As Molly entered the kitchen she felt the cold breeze come through the open window, the silk hugged her body softly but was cool on her warm skin. She pondered around the kitchen while waiting for the coffee to boil, it was a sudden but a strong wave of nausea came over molly causing her to hug the sink for a short while. Her stomach was empty which most likely hurt even more, but as fast as it came around it was gone again and Molly felt herself feeling hungry. Maybe it was the lack of food, or moving around to fast, Molly put it down to a simple reason before suspecting anything else.

She was shaking when she returned the coffee back to Sherlock, she put it down on the bedside table and watched her with severe concentration.  
''Molly are you ok?. You look very pale'' Sherlock remarked carefully moving out of bed.  
Molly was leaning on the cabinet her head spinning.  
''I think i just need some food, feeling a bit light headed that's all''  
Sherlock said nothing instead went out of the room, by the time he came back he carried some toast with some orange juice and a couple of tablets, Molly had felt better after drinking her coffee but the smell of food reminded her of how hungry she was.  
Sherlock kissed her forehead before leaving the room once again. Molly took no notice of his silence, he did that every now and then, it was nothing.

She found him in the living room, typing furiously on his laptop. _Seems those fingers come in handy for alot of things. _She shook her head of her thoughts and moved over towards him.  
''Im off she said quietly, don't want John to find out do we''  
''hmmm'' Was Sherlocks reply.  
Molly bent down to kiss him on the cheek but Sherlock turned his head and captured her lips softly the kiss was gentle but held passion, Molly once again reluctantly pulled away.

She shut the door out on the street and looked around carefully, the sun was shining and it had warmed slightly since she had awoken, her head reeling with thoughts. It was without a doubt she was feeling better, however she knew there was something more than wrong with her, the main fear lurking in her head would be the roller coaster ride, and she was not yet ready to ride it just yet. Her body shook with fear, she needed to get away from her own thoughts and get to work.

Sherlock watched her from his window until she went out of sight, his face remained passive.


	9. Poor Molly

_**Chapter 9.  
Alrite, i have gone from being mega busy to having a free evening so thought the short chapter would be added one with a longer one, to enlighten you on what might be going on in the story, although your imagination has already done most of the work. **_

Sherlock strolled into the Mollies lab later that day, he had been busy all morning at a crime scene, man found dead in locked house, blunt object with small visible wound but no weapon or fingerprints on the body. Boring enough but it would keep him occupied until something else came along.  
Molly however had to much to think about, hot flushes, nausea, a strange craving for cheese spread. _I mean what the fuck she hated cheese 24 hours ago!._ She knew the one thing it could be but it seemed impossible, the idea going around and around in her head like a circus ride and she was not about to admit it even being a possibility until she went through all the other options first. Either way she was pale and tired when Sherlock walked in. He noticed immediately things were getting worse.

Molly was busy doing some paper work in her office, her head was low as she was reading some of the documents, her office well lit and clear but she seemed so engrossed Sherlock walked past her and stood behind her for a few moments, he came down to her height and whispered in her ear.  
''Your not well Molly'' Molly jumped up with a start her head going fuzzy from the sudden movements again.  
''Im fine Sherlock'' She said rubbing her head, Sherlock's hands moved to massage her shoulders she immediately relaxed into the feeling and her head moved back onto her chair. Sherlock smiled and moved down to place a soft kiss on her neck before speaking once more.

''Its clear your not well, you have not eaten much all day let alone drunk anything, you need to go home and rest, don't waste your energy here'' Molly turned her chair around so she was face to face with Sherlock's stomach, she stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
''My time and energy is never wasted here, i love my job, you know that, besides nobody else will let you into their lab what would you do without me.'' Sherlock pondered on this a moment, the thought of being without Molly had never crossed his mind but she was right, he would be pretty lost without her, his hands gripped her waist more tightly as he answered.  
''I honestly don't know''

Molly smiled and felt like saying something smart or sexy before her head started spinning and she laid it on Sherlock's shoulder.  
''Its clear you are coming down with something, you have looked peaky since this morning and your just not yourself'' Molly did not move but had the perfect answer to his comment.

''Just because i refused to have sex with you this morning, and im not flirting with you or holding you down in some sexy position trying to seduce you with your own facts or sayings does not mean im poorly Mr Holmes'' She felt Sherlock chuckle under his breath his steady body pressed against hers.  
''That doesn't mean you don't enjoy it.'' His hands moved further down her back, applying more pressure as they went, Molly gasped a little as his hands stopped at her thighs.  
''Point taken'' she said slightly breathlessly.

Sherlock released his embrace of her and looked at her sternly.  
''Go home and get some rest, i can come round tonight if you wanted or did you want to be alone?'' Molly was suddenly confused which did not help her banging head. Sherlock never acted like this and here he was offering to take care of her. _He asked you if you wanted company not if you wanted a maid, get with it Molly you might be poorly but that does not include stupidity. _Molly mulled the thought over in her head, pushing her inner goddess aside.

''No she said reluctantly, i think i need to be alone tonight, just rest up'' _Yeah and take the most fucking terrifying test of your life. _  
''Fair enough, but seriously go home''  
Molly did not need any more persuading, Sherlock had only come in to see her, she was touched by his corncern but she was also worried, a man as smart as him could easily tell what was wrong with her, let alone the fact he lived with a doctor, doctors can tell whats wrong with a person by looking at them in many cases, and John was an army doctor, his deduction skills must have improved since he had been with Sherlock also. _Yep, your in the shit now Molly. Reckless Bitch!. _ Molly let her heart rule her head for a few moments and pulled Sherlock into a tight hug, just holding him there for a few moments, she realised her behaviour was pretty odd and pulled away, trying to hold back the tears.  
Sherlock looked confused as she packed her things away, she was only an hour before leaving time anyway but would of most likely of stayed later just to finish the paper work.

Once Molly had collected her things she walked down the corridor with Sherlock talking about the case he had just had, his quick and simple deductions over such a confusing scene was not helping her imagination at all.

The cab was waiting outside in the mild sunshine, the fresh air momentarily refreshed Molly as she took a deep breath into the evening wind. Sherlock looked at her intently, tipping her chin up to meet his face.  
''Text me if you need anything''  
''I will'' She said suddenly very sleepy, wow the cab ride home was going to be interesting.

Molly found herself drained of energy totally, after getting the cabbie to stop outside the pharmacy and then driving her home she realised how much she just wanted to curl up in bed. Dropping her things on her bed she went into her bathroom and ran a boiling hot bath, filling the air with Lavender bath soap she relaxed easily into the bubbles and found herself relaxing into the steam. Feeling slightly refreshed and more clear headed she got into her softest nightwear and cuddled up on the sofa with a cup of tea, she reluctantly decided to get the pregnancy test out of the small bag, Toby decided to lay down on her lap, there was a saying that cats always knew when you where pregnant, she loved Toby dearly but he was not acting any stranger than normal. _Thank fucking god!_

About half an hour later Molly found herself leaning over the sink staring at a positive pregnancy test, she was 3 weeks pregnant and had not shagged anyone else but Sherlock Holmes in the past month!. Great Molly thought to herself, trust me to go and ruin it with an awesome guy and get fucking pregnant.  
Molly spent 20 minuites just thinking on how she would tell him and how he would react, the conclusion was he would never want to be with her now, Sherlock Holmes did not do tie downs and the fact that she was not actually calling their situation a relationship was a huge step not yet taken. _Holy Shit, well Molly you have well and truely once again buggered up another relationship. _  
Molly felt hot tears in her eyes as she lifted her head up. Placing the pregnancy test in the bin she made her way to bed and settled down softly in the duvet.  
_Well there is no point worrying over it, if its going to happen its going to happen, but might as well sleep on it and think about it tomorrow. _

Molly knew that sleeping and not letting her mind wander was the best thing to do, however she could not help but fear the worst, as she finally drifted to sleep she realised she was hoping for her dreams to have a better ending.

_**Well, there is the twist. Let me know what you guys think, always like to hear the feedback and im hoping you enjoy the future chapters, For some of the more detailed readers there will be more ''interesting'' chapters on the way. MuchLove Please R&R X**_


	10. Lets Talk About This

_**Chapter 10. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews on your views on what will happen next lets hope your not disappointed. MuchLove. **_

Molly opened her eyes to the sound of the rain hammering on her bedroom window, it was not as bright as it was yesterday but Molly liked the rain, it brought out all of natures life and pushed the public indoors. As she predicted her street was quiet, no bustling on the paths or traffic jams, that's not to say it will be terrible in the middle of London, it was never not bad in London for traffic.

Molly lay comfortably mulling thoughts over in her head, she did not really remember much of yesterday apart from the obvious, it had all happened so fast, there was no time to stop and really breath. The good night's sleep had done her well, she felt better and a little brighter, that was until she got up, that oh so familiar wave of nausea came over her again and within moments she found herself giving her stomach contents to the toilet. She lay back against the bath; she knew that there where anti sickness tablets etc for those who were pregnant. But did she want to treat it like that, was she even going to keep it, WHY WAS SHE CALLING IT..IT?. Molly's hands covered her face, slowly getting up she made fast work of brushing her teeth, she hated being ill but sadly she could not avoid this one and needed to get things straight before returning to work.

After letting her boss know she was poorly Molly made her way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, that was the thing about morning sickness, you went about as normal until your body decided to reject food, it was pretty pointless.  
Molly sat down on her bed holding a mug of tea, the nausea was still there but was not having any physical effects, however Molly took into consideration she had never been pregnant before, or wanted to be pregnant and decided going to the pharmacy was the best solution, she couldn't keep going on like this.

Molly scrolled down the isle's until she came to the same place she was yesterday evening. She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head, this was all happening way to fast!.  
After finding the most trusted brand of antisickness tablets she made her way to the counter and paid for them. Apon leaving she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was a text, from John.  
_Have you seen Sherlock? _Molly looked at the screen slightly confused, why would she know, unless he knew about them?. Oh god, not a good time to break the news Sherlock.  
Molly was cautious in her reply. _  
No Sorry, he was in the lab yesterday, not seen him since. _Pressing send she made her way back to the main road to hail a taxi. Thoughts once again reeling in her head.

Molly barely made it back indoors before once again hugging the toilet, it was within seconds of entering the smell of shoe polish brought back the strong nausea, she was glad she bought the tablets and swallowed them quickly after throwing up.

Molly was pleased and relieved when she woke just over an hour later feeling much better, the tablets lasted for 8 hours each and had relieved her of the nausea totally, along with the other symptoms she was having she was more than keen to get back to work.  
Just as she was about to leave her house a knock came on the door, it was a soft knock, loud enough to be heard. Molly opened it happily, her mind was once again reeling when she saw who it was.

''Hello Sherlock'' she said with a smile, she was so confused about everything right now she had totally forgotten the second party in all of this, she needed to tell him but when where and how where going to be a huge problem.

''Are you feeling better?'' He asked, his hand tracing her arm as he walked in, she closed the door and placed her things down.  
''Much better thanks'' It felt good not to need to lie, she really did feel better.  
''So what was wrong, did you find out?'' He turned around and looked at her carefully.  
''Umm..Yes it was something i ate the night before, must of been mild food poisoning or something im not sure'' She looked at him honestly, she knew she had been seen right through.  
''And now the truth?'' God she felt like a child !.

''You really don't want to know the truth''  
''Can i be the judge of that''  
''Look Sherlock you know i have a habit of making things sound bad, i cannot risk that with this situation it needs to be told right, otherwise it will cause a whole lot of unwanted trouble''

''Molly, you never make things sound bad, you make them sound true, its one of the things i admire about you, now just tell me''  
Molly knew there was no way of avoiding this conversation, how it was going to come out she did not know, but it was going to happen sooner or later, might as well be now.  
''Ok Sherlock, sit down''  
Sitting next to Sherlock she pulled her hand over to his, he sat passively looking at her for a while she wanted him to try and hug her, hold her do something bar then making her feel like she was about to admit to murder in the court of law.  
''The thing is, well, it was not planned or anything i mean i would of told you if it was but well i found out last night that i was kind of pregnant.'' She looked down at the table. Not daring to see his face.  
''How many weeks?''  
''3- nearly 4''  
''Always something!'' She looked up.  
''What?''  
''I knew you where pregnant Molly, your body was reacting emotionally before physically and i can see its still reacting physically now, i take it you are on the anti sickness tablets.''  
''Oh My God, you knew, and you made me sit there and tell you''  
''If i told you it would sound a bit weird, plus i am not always right, i predicted later than that, but i knew you would take a test etc and solve the problem of the sickness, your a smart woman, you must be feeling better to go back to work''  
''Life does not stop just because your pregnant Sherlock'' _Oh My Fucking God, the words pregnant and Sherlock should not be in the same sentence EVER. _

Molly held her head in her hands, Sherlock stayed dead still but kept on talking.  
''The thing that we need to sort out next is what we are going to do about this problem''  
''PROBLEM'' Molly snapped her head up. ''Its not a problem Sherlock its a baby, a living thing, and we are responsible for it, and we cant keep it i mean, what are we, we are not exactly in a loving caring marriage fit to raise a kid, i do post mortems and you solve murders. What kind of kid wants to be brought up in a home like that, he goes to the fridge and see's a head sitting there i mean how can i explain that, to an adult thats normal, he or she would not have a normal life.'' Tears where streaming down her face.

''Molly is there something wrong?'' She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.  
''I have not told you the most annoying part''  
''What's that?''  
''I cant get pregnant'' Molly was now holding back sobs. She had hidden the secret from herself ever since she found out, and it was not until this morning that she remembered she was told she was 90& infertile, the chances of her getting pregnant where 1 in 10, if she gave this up she might never become a mum.

It was then that Sherlock wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she was sobbing into his coat, he was now in a strange situation as well. Molly was right, it was not a case of now's not the right time it was a case of now is the only time, Sherlock never considered what Molly wanted to do, he did not want a child, she was in two minds about it, how would this one pan out. He was out of his comfort zone, out of control.

Molly looked up at his face, deep in thought, she moved away from him for a moment before talking once more.  
''What should i do'' He turned to her

''I am not in a position to tell you what to do this time, i cannot make this choice for you and i refuse to pressure you into anything, i know that you want a child but not yet however like you just said the chances of it happening again are very slim, you don't want to risk it, lifes a roller coaster, you just have to ride it.'' He smiled softly at her  
''And what is going to happen to us ?''  
''That is again up to you''  
Molly looked carefully at him but could not figure out what he was getting at. Sherlock enlightened her.  
''Like i said, i cannot force you to do anything, you need to make the decission yourself, whatever the decission i can support you anyway i can however i cannot see into the future so i have no idea of what will happen to us, questions will be raised if you keep the baby, and i am nothing like a parental type my work is to severe and not something you want to bring a child up in. But you may not get another chance to have a family, you may not get another chance for this happiness of your own. So i cannot tell you what to do i cannot make this choice, i can only agree but i know i will always support you, even if we are not together.''

The tears continued to run down Molly's face, Sherlock looked passive to the emotion or confusion as he called it inside his own head. Being strong for the hormonal and extreamly distressed woman was what he needed to do, he continued to hold her close, waiting for the sobbing to slow or stop there was nothing else he could say, nothing could make the situation any better apart from Molly's descission. Molly rose from his chest reluctantly, she had began to settle but was very tired she knew what she wanted more it was not a hard choice, but it was something that she needed to really consider first.

''This is the part where we should really end up having sex, falling asleep in each others arms with you saying everything will be ok, thats what normal people would do.''

Sherlock smirked at her humor, the old Molly was still there. ''We are not normal people''

Molly laughed and hugged him tightly, he pulled her onto his lap where she curled into his tall frame, she could feel his fingers tracing though her hair, massaging her head and neck softly before he placed a kiss to her forehead, he said nothing.

It must of been a fair few hours Sherlock sat perfectly still thinking about what might happen. He did not want to leave Molly or her company, but he needed to think logically that he would not make a good father to the child and even though he would still support her he would be continue a relationship with her, his work was dangerous he had people out there that really disliked him, he would put everyone he cared of the most in danger, its not that relationships wernt his thing, it was that his work was his life and being in his life was a sacrafice as it was.

He came out of his trance when Molly stirred on his chest, her body was warm against his, her breathing slow and settled, she was so peaceful and relaxed in such a deep sleep. He scooped her up with ease and took her into her bedroom laying her softly on the cool bed, he covered her body with the duvet before preparing to leave. Molly stirred again.

''Dont leave Sherlock'' she mumbled sleepily, Sherlock turned, she still looked sound asleep and knew he needed to give her time to think, him being here in the morning would do nothing good for her. He left the flat silently. Molly did not stir for the rest of the night.

_**I have not forgotten you at all, i know i have most likely lost intrest however a family death caused me to stay offline for a fair while, anyway im back and hope you liked the chapter, what will Molly do your views ?. XX**_


	11. Work Work Work

_**Thank you to everyone for their lovely comments on this story. Every view and comment is taken into account and i try to meet everyones needs as much as i can. Also thank you for the sympathy comments on my loss. I am sad to say it was my younger brother who passed away he was not even 15 years of age and it has left a huge whole in our lives. This is the reason for the lack of updates. However i plan to keep you all happy and craving more with this story. God knows how long it will go on for, if you want more i will give more. Enjoy !.**_

Molly awoke the next morning feeling like she had fallen off a cliff 8 times. Her body ached all over and her head was banging, she felt like she had been clubbing, however it took a few seconds to hit her that she was no where near a hangover.

Less than 20 minuites later she pulled herself into the kitchen, rapidly searching the counters for the abandonned anti sickness tablets. She had already given up her stomach contents 3 times before leaving her bedroom. In all the hasstle of last night she had forgotten to take one. She felt a huge wave of relaxtion when they began to kick in just an hour later.

After finding herself some breakfast Molly settled down in the same spot she did yesterday. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought of the events from last night. She did not intend to spend the day in her flat she hated doing nothing and needed to keep busy when she was on her holidays so being pregant was no exception. Besides she had made her choice, and needed to go about as normal before telling Sherlock her final decission. She felt her chest clench at the thought. This was not going to be easy.

Molly walked into the lab at Barts less than 2 hours later. She had made as much effort as she could of and felt much more refreshed and normal, she felt happy, things still ran the way they normally did, whether her world was upside down or not, the hospital and her work was always the same.  
Molly leant back on her desk chair undoing the stop two buttons of her silk blouse in the heat of the room, she had not done much today apart from paperwork. Everything was tidy and in its place, things where generally quiet and she was almost up to date on her paperwork when..

The door flung open, the breeze ran in through the door and out the window, Mollys paperwork piles went everywhere, she sat up in stark shock trying to sort all her work out. She glared at Sherlock furiously, who eyed her carefully.

''What do you want?'' She said, now clearly pissed off at the fact her mornings work was ruined.  
''Why are you here? You should be at home resting'' Sherlock strode in looking Molly up and down his gaze wandering down her shirt and lingering there before come back to meet her angry eyes

Molly could see he was alone.

''Just because im ... pregant, does not mean to say i have to spend all day sitting on the sofa doing jack shit Sherlock'' Molly whispered, the anger still strong in her voice.  
''Your annoyed''  
Molly laughed  
''You dont say'' She glared at him, he took the challenge with open arms  
''Why?''  
''Because you just ruined my paperwork with a blazing entrance, and for what, to impress me?''  
''Did it work''

''What do you think?''  
''That you really should not have two buttons undone on your blouse, its very revealing'' Sherlock cocked an eyebrow

Molly reluctantly glanced down and saw that he top had slipped down exposing the soft lacy bra she was wearing underneath. Molly considered covering it up but thought twice, They where alone and Sherlock had seen it all before, why bother he was not going to win this one.  
''Does it bother you?''

''To me, never, its one of the nicest sights i have ever seen. Not to keen on the other doctors gawking though'' He looked at the window behind her, the sun was beginning to set  
''What do you want Sherlock?''

'' Nothing i can collect it tomorrow from upstairs''  
''Well if it was really important you would want it today''

''I have something more important to tend to''  
Molly felt her whole body awaken to his flirtatious manner.

She walked around the desk and perched on the edge of it, bending down and gathering papers while talking.  
''And whats more important than your work''  
She knew Sherlock had realised what he had said, he had well and truely dug himself into a hole she thought the battle was won but as she rose from collecting the papers they where quickly dropped as she felt his lips crash against hers, swallowing her gasp.

He held her waist and pulled her small frame towards him in a desperate but passionate kiss, Molly did not hestiate to open her mouth to his, feeling his tounge exploring hers as her hands wrapped around his neck she pulled herself closer to him. Leaning against the desk the kiss became more passionate as sherlocks hands slid up her shirt pulling it out of her skirt he parted her thighs with his legs to stand closer than her, his hands exploring the soft skin on her back setting her body on fire and he explored her back carefully. She in return tugged at his hair and ground deep into his hips enticing a groan from him she could feel his body begin to respond to her advances.

Sherlock felt himself reluctantly pull away from Mollys now aching body. As much as he wanted to have sex with this immensly attractive woman he knew it would solve none of their problems. Molly searched his fac breathing heavily trying to contain herself and she spoke.

''You know dont you?''

''Of course'' He replied

''Why didnt you say anything''

''Because it was your choice, i dont blame you for wanting to keep the baby, you may never get a chance again you deserve happiness''

''I wont be happy though''  
Sherlock looked at her deeply. She was the most puzzling woman he had ever met, she was carrying his child he felt the strongest urge to stay with her as much as possible, to support her and protect her, help her, it was the strangest thing he had ever felt. Lust and attraction was a common one every man had that type of emotion he had always had it just hidden it, but this was different he could not name what he was trying to deduce. He shook his head and spoke again.

''You will be happy Molly''

''What about us?''

Molly knew that Sherlock was not parental at all, why would such a young, attractive, smart, keen, busy, healthy ATTRACTIVE man want to waste away his days changing nappies. Molly knew that she herself wanted to continue her work but she also wanted to experience mother hood first hand, it was something growing inside her, she wanted to find out what all the fuss was about in some ways. She wanted to show love and affection and be able to care for something that needed her 100%. It made her feel special inside knowing she was carrying another life inside her small stomach. _Cannot see why anyone would go though morning sickness though, that i will happily do with that. _Molly made a mental note to take another tablet tonight. She had been free of the morning sickness all day and was bloody glad of it.

Molly felt a tear run down her cheek. Serlock grabbed her shoulders and tilted her head back to force her to look at him. He placed one searingly hot kiss on her lips, as if to say sorry and went to leave the room. ''I will always support you Molly''

He left quickly, she smiled to herself feeling the kiss still linger on her lips like a first time kiss felt like. Her tears ran down her face, not really with sadness but relif, she did not want things to be horrible or bad between them. She wanted and needed his support for the child but she also needed his passive behavior to remind herself she was not changing, she was still a patholigist she was still a working woman. Sherlock was a free man, he did not do sentiment and did not settle down. She was smart enough to not overthink things or make a big deal out of things.

Molly gathered her things and left the lab later that evening, she felt braver, prouder, but silly and giddy for keeping her pregancy a secret, she was certain sherlock was not going to say anything, nobody knew about those to being together let alone a baby on the way, although questions would be asked when she began to show . Molly shook these thoughts out of her head, for now it was her own little secret, nobody would know untill they really needed to or found out by guessing, Molly briskly walked down the street on the goal to find a taxi home.

_**The story does pick up again i promise but a little spoiler for you. The next half of the story is more about testing, desperation and lust under the circumstances. Lets see how good Sherlocks self control really is.. **_


	12. Self Control

_**Once again thank you all for reading and i do hope you enjoy the next chapter. Comments and thoughts have been taken into account and i have tried my hardest to match them all. Its your story after all!. Love You All !.**_

Sherlock woke up with a start, sitting up in bed he could feel his body damp with sweat, his breathing rapid and his heart rate so loud he fould feel it beating in his chest. He would of put it down to a nightmare of some kind, but he knew that nightmares did not give you throbbing erections. It had been two weeks since he had last really seen or spoken to Molly. He had text her a few times to check if she was ok and seen her working at Barts while collecting samples but it had felt like years apart from her. His body betrayed him nearly every night, he rarely remembered the dreams he had which was a huge advantage, on the one time he did remember it he began to recap and deduce why he had that dream in full detail during a meeting on a case closure, he had been very uncomfortable for the next 1 hour.

Sherlock ruffled his hair and stood up he paced for a while before staring out of the window watching the husstle and busstle of Londons nights go by below him. He had not been focused since their break up of sorts. He clearly missed her that was obious and the erotic dreams where just thoughts of her put together which was then an indication of release for himself. Sherlock had yet to give into the stupid form of arousal. Imagination was a terrible thing at times.  
But it was true. He had no self control over this matter, he had spent very little time with Molly but he had explored her in such a detailed way it was like he had known her for years, how would he be able to forget about the games they used to play infront of their non the wiser friends, or the sex for that matter, she was very good at it for such a quiet mousey woman she amazed him in more ways than one.

Sherlock shook his head of all the absurd thoughts and moved in the direction of a shower, he once again refused to give his body the release he knew it so desperatly craved.

Molly herself was also feeling the lack of intimiate contact with Sherlock. She was happy being pregant, her body was not betraying her in any way possible, the morning sickness had subsided on its own and she was positively glowing, she was still very early into her secret hiding and everyone else was none the wiser to her being pregant, but she was still much happier in herself, unlike Sherlock her sexual desire was stronger in many ways, she found she could not refuse her bodys needs and urges when it came to it. She put it down to the hormones.

She missed Sherlock, their intimatcy had not been very strong in the last week or so of their relationship of sorts just because of how everything ended, so adding an extra two weeks onto that she knew it was normal to feel such a strong sexual desire to a man she still had feelings for. Plus her carrying his child did kind of keep them in connection, therefore making the problem a little worse.

Sherlock, despite everyones assumptions was very good in the bedroom. She had experienced some of the most intense orgasmns she had ever experienced with him. She had found out how her own body ticked and what made it so sensitive to the certains things he did to her. She enjoyed the games they played, how they used to tease each other. Their relationship was based on flirting, infront of their friends made it so much more fun just because it was their little secret, which was why Molly was enjoying the pregancy so much. She herself knew Sherlock did not do sentiment or attatchement and would not be feeling the same way she would. She knew she would have to get by on pleasing herself in such matters if or until somebody else caught her that was much easier said than done when she was carrying a child.

Sherlock strode into the lab that morning to take a look at a body. Molly had already been informed by lestrade he was coming over, ''On a Mission'' she was told. The body was ready and waiting Molly stood alonside the lab bences sorting out samples. Sherlock stopped as he walked into the room, taking her in as his eyes scanned her body.  
She looked positively beautiful. Her hair was in a neat bun on the top of her head with a few stray curls whisping down the side of her face, she had let her full fringe fall down her forehead instead of covering it up like she did sometimes. She wore little makeup but the mascara and red pinkish lipstick highlighted her features along with a flowerly blouse and a short skirt, her legs where shown off with a pair of opake tights and she wore a pair of simple black shoes with a small heel on the end, clicking around the lab as she moved. He knew that pregancy could change women and their bodies, but she marvelled in the change and her body was screaming out how much she was enjoying it.

He looked away from her over to the body bag, his own body was beginning to betray him, his arousal growing stronger by the minuite, he coughed before speaking.

''Molly'' he said cheerfully, ''you look lovely''

She beamed a smile at him walking around the bench over to the body ''Thank you Sherlock, thats very nice of you''

He smiled back at her, she to was marvelling his incredably sexy appreance, but she always did that and was hiding it well.

He walked over to the body and babbled a few things to her, she replied as fast and as accurate as she could, filling out notes on what he found around the body to document later.

''Three other bodies are the same'' She said he looked up at her and she looked infront of her glasses, he knew that picture would be hard to get rid of, she looked so sexy in glasses.  
''I know'' He coughed, ''I dont need to see the other ones, Lestrade has told me to focus on this one, the other two are not important at the moment.

''The paperwork is going to be terrible''

''All part of doing post mortems''

She looked up and smiled, finding him doing the same thing, it was that moment that Molly dropped her pen, _Great Molly, ruin the moment !_

She sighed as she bent down to pick the pen up, Sherlock reluctanly was able to see down her top very clearly as it bent down with her, he could see the fine lacey material of her black or purple bra, her breasts had increased in size considerably but her blouse covered it well. He looked away feeling hot in himself. His arousal now beginning to stir beneath his trousers, he needed to finish his work here but without distractions. Bring on the challenge of a lifetime.

Molly stood alonside the body for 5 minuites taking his notes and babbling into the body, deducing everything she needed to know. It was saving her alot of time for the body was very smashed up and damaged, Sherlock went through every wound only finding considerable detail in the strangest of ones. She would never grow tired of his skills.

''Sherlock, you dont have to do the whole body, Lestrade said you only needed his face''  
Sherlock realised this very well but found he was using the clear distraction to keep himself from thinking about Molly, it was not helping him at all''

''Are you ok Sherlock?'' Molly bent down to look into his eyes. Sherlock felt himself leaning closer to Molly unable to keep resisting her innocent questions.  
No answer.. Kinda rude !.

''Would you like a coffee?'' She asked casually ?  
''Yes Coffee, that sounds lovely, black two sugars please''

Molly nodded and walked out of the room.  
Sherlock found himself breathing a sigh of relief and moving to the bench able to sit down and hide his arousal under the table, he began looking through the samples when Molly returned.  
''Its awfully hot in here'' she said, rolling her sleeves up she took off her cardigan and undone the top two buttons of her blouse Sherlock watched each botton expose her chest and silently begged her to keep going down.

Sherlock stayed seated.

She placed the coffee beside him and stood against the desk next to him.  
''Is there anything i can do for you Sherlock?''  
He glanced up at her softly but did not reply.  
''I will take that as a no''  
It was a fast and very sudden movement as she felt his hands wrap around her waist and she went to move away from him, he pulled her into his lap where she felt his erection digging into her thigh. _How long was i gone?_ He covered his lips tenderly with hers holding her head in one hand and her waist in the other her soft hair cascading down her face as he took the bun out, he could feel the silk of her blouse under his warm hand and made no advances to remove her clothing, she shifted slightly in his lap, feeling her own desire burn up causing friction between both her and Sherlock, she felt him moan underneath her body and moved a little more. The kiss became more deep and passionate, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She could feel all the pent up tension in the one kiss and wished that he would take things one step further but instead she found him pulling away.  
He was breathless as he spoke she felt herself shiver at the clear state of arousal in his voice '' You are a pure distraction to me... i will never be able to get over you''

''You dont have to'' she whispered.  
''I could never be what you wanted, not a father, husband, nothing'' He felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest for saying that, he contemplated his words, it hurt him to say those things, did he want to be with Molly though this state, he felt bad for leaving her just because she was pregant, he clearly wanted her as much as she wanted him, but something else was holding him back, whatever it was though had him baffled.  
''I dont want you to change'' She had relaxed into his arms,''I just want you''

''I dont play games like that Miss Hooper.''

''I think you find you do''

''Oh really''

''Yes''

''How did we find ourselves together in the first place?''  
''Fair enough''

''Who's to say i cannot do it again?''  
''I may not want to play that game again''

''Is that a challenege''

''I will let you decide on that one''

''Just because im pregant doesnt mean i cannot come across as attractive and resistable Sherlock''

Sherlock glanced down at her chest lingering there slightly she noted the direction his eyes where lingering  
''Seems like pregancy agree's with you though Molly''  
''It seems like it does, im enjoying it, my body seems to be as well''

''I can see that for myself'' He said, glancing down once more.  
''Can you now''  
''Yes Molly, and for this reason i am going to say, you really must stop undoing the stop two bottons of your blouse, it can be very revealing at times''  
Molly shifted against him slightly, hearing his breath hitch as she moved, she then shimmied off of him and straightened herself put, placing her hair back into its bun and doing the top two bottons back up on her blouse. Sherlock watched her intently.  
''Now like you said before, there is nothing more i can help you with, i now have a mountain of paperwork to do'' She sauntered off and felt his eyes burn into her back.  
''Goodbye Molly'' He said with a smile placed neatly on his face.  
''Bye Sherlock'' She said as she moved out of the lab.

They did not see each other for the rest of the day.


	13. Never Ignore It

_**Ok guys, this chapter took longer than expected, its really hard to keep everything in control as well as keeping the story line from drifiting off and becoming boring. There is something big planned for Molly and Sherlock which may test their relationship or what of it to the full extent.  
**_

_**Chapter 13 - Always Bad Luck. **_

_****_Molly awoke early on the Tuesday morning, a sharp pain striking though her stomach, she held herself still for a moment or two and found it dissapered as quickly as it came on. She was however cautious when getting up.

He sat at the table, John eating breakfast as he scanned the paper for anything remotely interesting. John however decided to break the silence.  
''Have you noticed anything different about Molly'' Sherlock's eyes moved to Johns, cautious of his reply, although John was not always quick witted he picked up on Sherlocks reactions very well, he tried to remain as passive as possible.

''Not really John i go there for work not to assess Molly.''

''Well i know that Sherlock, but you cannot say she does not look better, she looks happier'' Sherlocks eyes darted back to his paper, John continued.

''Not in a personal way obiously, but she is just more cheery and happier in the lab, doesnt get affended when you insult her anymore, things like that, she just seems to have changed.'' Sherlock let out a sigh before replying.

''Like i said John i dont go in there to assess Molly, i go there to work, if she is enjoying her life more then thats good for her, but it has no concern of mine'' John looked annoyed at Sherlocks lack of interest in the topic.

''What is your concern Sherlock, do you care for anyone other than yourself'' Sherlock rolled his eyes as John moved from the table, taking the plate of food with him.  
Sherlock abandoned the paper completely and sat thinking for a while, he was clearly deeply attracted to Molly, he had noticed the changes in her and she was more than happy to show him at times, he was still struggling with sleep but it had been nearly a month now since they had been together as a couple of sorts. He knew it would take a while for him to see Molly as just a work partner and not a woman he found deeply attractive and who was carrying his child. He sighed deeply, this was why he never got involed with his feelings, they always came back at you.

She sat at her desk in her office, the sharp pain was there, longer lasting that the previous two, paracetamol had not helped but she found it dissapering faster than it came on. She still continued to ignore it as the day went on, she was sitting in her office doing paperwork when she heard Sherlocks voice down the corridor, she shuddered slightly as she got up and went into the lab, hearing his deep baritoned voice he was clearly angry at something.

''Molly'' he said walking into the lab without looking up, his eyes where fixed on his phone.''Wheel out the body of Miss Carter 19 years old, they called it a suicide''.

Molly felt a little hurt at his sudden command without actually looking at her, but she felt even worse when she saw the body of such a beautiful looking young girl lying lifeless before her, small clean cuts on her wrists indicate clearly she had killed herself.

''Thats it'' Sherlock was looking at Molly now who was standing expectantly next to the body thinking of the reasons such a young girl would want to kill themselves, his voice dragged her out of her daze and she looked up at him, anger suddenly came over her on the fact that she was carrying his child, he needed some respect for her in the least, he had played a part in their relationship/ fling as well and no matter how badly she wanted it to continue it was now time to stand up for herself and gain some respect from the arrogant arsehole infront of her.

''No Sherlock, thats not it!''  
''Pardon'' Sherlocks voice was hinted with irritation, he waited expectantly for molly to speak, her eyes where currently on the floor.  
''You cant treat me like this anymore'' Her eyes came up to meet his gaze, she took a sharp steady breath and continued. ''You have no respect for anyone, you treat everyone like they are designed to work for you, you get annoyed when people show their emotions and say its a sign of weakness, but you find it ok to go and do it yourself, you make everyone around you feel totally worthless and its not fair, this is my lab, i clean it, i organise it and i say what happens in it, you have no right to come in here and demand bodies, you leave the place messy and you dont even say goodbye, yet you dismiss me out of my own lab expecting me to dissapear untill you have finished your work, it doesnt work like that Sherlock, You should have some form of respect or at least manners for me considering on whats happened between us, i mean yes it sadly didnt work out but it doesnt mean we go back to normal things have changed and you must get used to that.

Sherlock looked very interested by her sudden outburst, but not offended, he eyed her carefully moving his way around the table of the body, Molly who was leant against the bench realised he had trapped her without touching her. _Well that didnt go to plan_ Molly thought letting out a dissapointed sigh, she looked at Sherlock sadly before going to speak again.

''Even though it does not affect you in any way what so ever it does affect me and i would like to know you will be there to support me when this baby comes, nobody else knows about it and i seem to be the only one bothered about it''

Sherlock felt a sharp twinge in his chest, he hated responsibilty and had no idea what to do in this situation. So he went with what he wanted to do, or what he felt he needed to do.

Molly felt his breath hot on her neck as he whispered in her ear, she felt a shiver of anticipation running though her spine and before she knew what she was doing she had launched at him pressing her lips fiercly to his holding his head as she did so, Sherlock quickly grabbed her waist as she pulled her legs to wrap herself around his waist, she groaned into his mouth as he bit onto her bottom lip, and felt him smile against her face, when Molly pulled away Sherlock put her down.

''Dont tease Molly, its really not very fair.'' He moved away from her smiling as he went.

''I wasnt teasing Sherlock it was an offer''

''I dont do offers Molly, not unless i make them''

Molly thought carefully for a moment before replying, this was not a game she was confident in playing.

''So what does that mean?''

Sherlock turned and moved back towards her, pulling Molly into his frame he tilted her head up forcing her to look into his eyes.  
''It means, that although you are a totally irrestitable woman and seem to take most of my thoughts up, i do not intend to ruin your happiness with your unborn child and by being with you i am unfortunatly doing that''

Molly smiled, it was nice to know he thought of her like that. ''You can have sex with a pregant woman Sherlock, some men say its better than normal sex''

''Hmm.. point taken, i know that though Molly unfortunatly i dont do responsibilty and although i will try and will support you and the child i cannot be made responsible im just not that kind of person, everybody knows it.''

This is true Molly thought to herself. She dug her hands into her waist pushing him backwards, ''this is not over'' she smiled and walked off, Sherlock stood for a few moments before moving over to the body and continuing his work.

Molly looked at her desk clock, 5 45 her shift finished 45 minuites ago, why was she still here. She pushed the paperwork into a pile before getting up, it was then that the sharp pain came back to her, but not like before, it was unbearable and molly bent down to support her stomach, her body shuddered in pure pain and she knew that whatever was wrong needed to get sorted out. Gingerly grabbing her stuff she made her way to the hospital part of Barts.


	14. Health First

_**Once again thanks for the reviews comments and favs on this story. Not really sure how long its going to go on for but we shall see. This chapter was inspired by some reviews i was given. I didnt think it would work out this way but now that it has there is a whole new story behind it. Which in the long run will make things more interesting im sure. **_

_**Chapter 14. Think Logical. **_

Molly awoke from her doze in a haze, she lay on the hospital bed for a few moments, feeling those few moments of bliss, silence, just peace as you slowly wake up. And then, it hits you. Molly felt hot tears run down her cheeks, just that small moment of weakness could really allow her to fully break down, but she wasnt going to let that happen, not here, not anywhere.

She moved very slowly and stiffly onto her back, the sunshine glaring through the window causing her to squint as she looked at the small clock on the bedside table. It was 11 30 and she was still tired?. She pulled herself up into a sitting position wincing at the sudden pain darting though her back and arms. She realised she was still attatched to fluid tubes and was slowly remembering the details of last night when she arrived at the ward.

It was a soft knock on the door, she jumped quickly at the sound breaking the silence,

''Come in'' She said softly, as the door opened the noises of everyday life outside her room flooded in, they where shut out quickly as the nurse let herself in.

''How are you this morning Miss Hooper?''

''Very sore, but im ok'' Molly smiled warmly at the nurse.  
''We can detatch you from all this now'' She waved at all the monitors Molly was hooked up onto ''we are happy with your stats improving, i can give you something to ease the pain as well if you like?''  
''Yes'' said Molly keenly, ''When can i go home''

''We would like to keep you under observation untill this afternoon but if you keep improving we can send you home tonight, would you like to be set up with a counseller or just someone to talk to?''

''No thankyou, Molly smiled warmly at the nurses caring attitude, it comforted her knowing she had people around her that where really taking care of her.  
''Ok'' The nurse said softly, ''Would you like me to call anyone for you?''

''No thankyou'' Molly said again, ''No point in worrying anyone if i will be home tonight''

''Alrite dear'' The nurse had now fully removed Molly of her tubes and needles, '' You are advised to walk around a little, it will not be as bad when the painkillers kick in but the more you sit around the stiffer your body becomes. You will recover much faster if your muscels are moving more, if you need a hand just push that button we can come and help you whenever you need it'' The nurse smiled softly before leaving Molly to take the pain killers.

Molly looked around the room that was once again quiet, she shuffled in her bed slightly realising the nurse was right about movement, she felt better for sitting up already. Molly knew that what happened happened for a reason, she couldnt look back on it for bad luck or some sin cast over her, she was never really looking to start a family and that fact she couldnt have kids should of screamed alarm bells when she found out. But she thought it was to good to be true, that it was a mirical, fact is it was, but miricals dont make your body stronger, they dont hold everything together. Molly felt her chest ache as she tried to hold back the tears, yes she was sad and felt empty having had to loose her baby, but she would not be alive tomorrow if she didnt go through with it, thinking back it was discussed when they found out about Mollies condition. However she never paid much attention knowing she would never have a chance at getting pregant. But Kidney failure was on the list of side affects. Molly knew she had brought it on herself but having a severe kidney infection due to the lack of nutirents her body was getting for itself was not part of her pregancy dream plan. Molly sighed deeply. Her body had suffered a severe loss of nutirents while Molly was carrying and her kidneys had picked up an infection in which was not picked up, the infection then turned into something more and damaged her kidneys function deeply. Molly could not keep the baby and get the treatment for herself that she needed, her body could not cope with both, so the decission to have the child terminated was the only really sane option.

Molly was not one to suffer grief a huge amount, she felt sad and lost without the mirical she was carrying but she knew she was better off now, a few weeks of carrying the baby and Molly was now on strong antibiotics to kill the infection for another month or so, it would take over a year for her kidneys to fully repair if they ever did. She sighed deeply and began to move herself off the bed, slowly and very gingerly she got to the window sill of the small room she was in, opening it on the gardens at the back of the hospital, she breathed in the fresh air and loved the sound of the birds chirping in her ears, the noises of every day life picked her up. Sure she felt different and sore and a little lost and sad but she never really wanted that urge to have children, she never looked ahead at boy or a girl or names it was so early one it was just a case of going about as normal, nobody knew she was pregant via sherlock. SHIT Sherlock!.  
Molly put her head in her hands, _How the hell am i going to tell him this...oh by the way sherlock i suffered a cronic kidney infection and lost the baby, hmmm will that work?. Shit Shit Shit Shit ! _ Mollie shivered as she thought of the conversation to come.

The day dragged on and on and on, Molly did not need to tell anyone else about her baby problem because nobody else knew about it, just Sherlock, but he was to damn clever to know when she was lying and he would notice a change in her behavior as soon as he walked in the bloody room, so whatever was going to happen she knew he would find out when they next met, which would be tomorrow when she was back at work. How would she tell him that she lost his child, did he really care in the first place?. Why did she have to get involed with the most passive and stubborn man in the entire world ?. Because she was Molly Hooper and nothing would be normal without something going wrong in her life!.


	15. Honesty Is Best

_**Loving the reviews i am getting for this story. You guys are the ones that are telling it not me. I go by your demands with only a rough idea of what might happen next. Not sure how much longer it is going to go on for but we shall see. **_

_**Chapter 15. Honesty Is Best. **_

Molly took a deep breath and steadied herself outside the hospital entrance. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she felt herself shake with nerves. She turned away from the hospital and took a short wander to a near by park, feeling trapped she didnt want to go anywhere else but out into the open. Taking a sigh of content when she realised she was relaxing again.  
Molly had been a nervous wreck for most of the night. Coming home did nothing more than allow her to mull over Sherlocks reactions to her baby loss. Molly in herself was still sore and a little hurt on what happened but it still didnt feel real. She didnt have the baby long enough for it to feel real. She was Molly, something had to go wrong right?

She found a bench near a big pond and sat quietly watching the wildlife around the waters edge. Everything was peaceful the park was pretty empty as mums rushed to get the kids to school and others had work. Very few people where around and Molly finally felt peaceful in such a surene place. Mabey a trip to the country would help!.  
However Molly knew nothing could help her but the truth. She was more worried about Sherlock then she was herself. He could hide feelings so well. Would he be happy, sad, gutted, angry? Would he blame her? oh she hoped he didnt blame her. He was so calm when she told him about being pregant, mabey he would be the same now?. Oh of course not, this was Sherlock Holmes. He was to smart and clever to really just keep calm. Needing to know everything in full detail. Molly was sure she would cry.

There was nothing more to say about their relationship though. It was over wasnt it?. He flirted with her, but he always used to anyway, nothing has changed, he grows bored of experiments and Molly was clearly no longer interesting. If she meant anything to him he would of kept seeing her throughout the pregancy or what was of it. Not stopping anything just because she was carrying his child...Molly put her head in her hands, it hurt to try and deduce Sherlocks thoughts, it was an impossible challenge, why did she keep trying to do it?  
Nothing was going to happen, she just needed to confront Sherlock and tell him the truth, what he did with that was his choice.

Molly held her breath and grabbed her bag, slowly she worked on how she presented herself. Strong and sturdy, she knew she was kidding herself but it made her feel better so she might as well give it a go.  
It was all to soon that she walked towards the hospital entrance, taking a series of deep strong breaths she walked into the hospital corridor, it was then she realised that nobody yet knew about her miscarriage of sorts, she was still the same Molly who took a few days off because she was ill. She was no different in their eyes as some of the nurses smiled and said hello. All she had to do was tell Sherlock and be done with it, it suddenly didnt seem to bad.

That was until she walked into her lab and saw him sitting there looking deeply into his microscope. She contemplated turning around and leaving again but his voice stopped her trail of thoughts.

''You have been away''

_Ok Molly you can do this, small talk first just like we planned._ ''Yes i have been..unwell, of sorts''

He did not look up, she knew when he did that she would be deduced within 10 seconds. She couldnt wait to hear it she needed to get that over and done with before anything else.

''Yes, your boss told me, you looked poorly the other day, are you feeling better now''

''Well yes, im back here arnt i?''

''hmmmm'' he looked up at her, his eyes trailing over her body, spending alot of time on her face._Holy shit!. Hold it together Molly, dont say what your thinking._

''So come on, what has changed about me?'' Mollies voice shook, she was angry at his knowledge and lack of emotion, she wanted him to care and to support her. She was close to tears she was fustrated and annoyed she just wanted to be left alone.

''Why do you want to know?'' He eyed her carefully, challenging her of sorts.

Molly laughed ''You know full well i like to know what your thinking''

''Not this time''

''Yes''

''Really?''

''YES''

''Ok.. Your not happy, your eyes are dark indicating lack of sleep most likely due to worry or stress, you look pale, lost of color, your eyes are not shining like they usually do, all indicates heavy medication to lower your general appreance. You did not make much effort this morning with your outfit as where recently i have been quite captivated by your clothing in more ways than one. Your hair is messy indicating you where outside longer than you needed to be, but most of all you look drained, tired, annoyed and.. sad, something bad has happened but your clearly struggling to tell me'' He went back to his microscope, molly looked at him in honesty, she knew he would be bang on but had made no assumptions as to her baby or what was wrong with her so it made the situation a little easier she thought.  
''Well i didnt expect you to be wrong'' She faked a smile.

''Do you wish to tell me what is wrong, you seem pretty torn up about it''

''Its rather important you do know Sherlock'' Her voice was beginning to break with tears brimming in her eyes once more. She was struggling to breath normally now.

''Do tell Molly'' He moved away from the microscope and sat on a bench near to Mollys table, she moved over and sat beside him.

''Its harder than just coming out with it Sherlock, its not something everyone finds as easy to do as you.''

''The sooner you say it the sooner its over'' Molly couldnt argue with that logic.

''Well..I lost the baby a few days ago.''

''I see, can i ask why''

''Well if you remembered our previous conversation on why it was so special getting pregant in th-''

''Molly i remember perfectly well, dont hurt yourself anymore than you need to, why did you loose your child''

Molly sighed, sadness taking over her, ''My body couldnt handle it, the baby was taking all the nutrients and as a result my kidneys suffered, a severe infection meant i needed strong antibioctics to treat the now under crontrol infection. My kidneys pretty much failed and the doctors knew they could do nothing for me while i was pregant so the choice was obious and i had to have a termination. Last thing i wanted to do but if i didnt we both would of most likely died in the long run it was the only option. Im really sorry Sherlock'' Mollys body wracked as she sobbed into her hands, Sherlock stayed motionless and watched her intently, she looked into his eyes but came up with nothing, no sadness, anger, happiness, regret nothing just a blank face. His voice sent a shiver down her spine, Sherlock noted this.

''If your health was at risk i would much rather you go about it the way you did. Your a great patholigist i cannot loose you. Yes its unfortunate but its how things go, you need to look positive and not at the down side, as your now up on your feet doing again what you love, it makes no difference to me how you go about your life Molly, i just like to see you happy. But once again i cannot help you in this situation.

Molly breathed a sigh of releif, Sherlock was not affected in any way, as normal he spoke common sense, she hugged him smiling into his warm coat, holding him tight...Sherlock was taken by suprise to the sudden connection but hugged her back, talking to her continuously.

''Like i said i dont take or do responsibilty but i will always support you for what you have done in aid of me.''

''I will always be there for you Sherlock, my life would not be normal (or close to normal) without you causing mayhem in it.''

''I resent that comment Molly''

''Shut it, you know you do''

Sherlock leaned back from Molly's embrace and held her at arms lenght, his hand traced down her cheek softly and he watched as she closed her eyes and leaned closer.

''Its a shame we never got very far with our relationship of sorts Molly. I had alot planned''

''You always plan to far ahead'' She smiled into his devious smirk, he leaned in and whispered.

''I never knew what my voice had on you. Sending shivers down your spine..litrally impressive Molly.''

Molly gasped and pulled away from him. ''Yes, Well..now we have got that out of the way i have alot of ehhmm work to do.''

''As do i Mrs Hooper'' He smiled as she walked back into her office, she turned around just quickly enough to glance at him, a smile playing on her lips, he could see out of the corner of his eye the blush that had crept onto her cheeks. His mind began racing with ideas as he moved back to his microscope.

Molly sat back in her office chair grinning happily. Mabey she was right in the first place. Sherlock seemed to talk perfect sense almost constantly, he never faultered on his words and always made her feel better when she needed the truth. He hadnt flipped out, or been sad and gone off somewhere, he had stayed and supported her, it was clear he was not in his element and was slightly out of place in the situation but it was still clearly willing to support her in any way he could. Mabey he was sensible on things, not getting attatched meant no heart ache, he was a very smart man and she knew his advice made sense. And who knew, mabey something out of the ordinary might happen. Molly hooper was definatly no ordinary patholigist.

_**Im basing the lenght of this story entirely on reviews, If people want or wish for me to continue then i shall, If not i will leave it how it is. We shall See. MuchLove !.**_


	16. Final Chapter

**Hi Everyone. Ok so i have had some different views on the story etc and im enjoying the general response from people. This next chapter will be in Sherlocks P.O.V. Dont forget to review afterwards it is very much based on what you guys think. **

**Chapter 16 - A Different Side. **

John watched his friend from the other side of the living room, Sherlock was sitting motionlessly facing the window, he had not spoken for 12 hours, not even at the t.v. He had not eaten and had spent loads of time on his violin, however they where not currently on a case so the baffling question is, what was he thinking about?

''What?'' John physically jumped at the sound of Sherlocks voice.

''Nothing, just thinking''

''That makes two of us'' John went to answer but found his friend walking down the hallway, a door slaming shut.

Once again taking a place on a chair in his bedroom Sherlock steepled his fingers under his chin, trying to figure out exactly what was bugging him about the whole situation with Molly. He had spoken logically to her, supported her while she cried, yet he still felt bad, guilty, sad it was strange. He let out a fustrated sigh. He had not seen Molly since the talk, for the first few days nothing came up in his head, he continued his days as normal not really thinking. But one morning it came all at once and he found himself deeply regretful about not having the responsibilty of a child or the strong connection he had with Molly. Ruining it had been his fault and he still wasnt sure why he did that however in his heart he knew he was grieving over something and that something was Molly and her unborn child.

He shook his head violently, trying to remove the strong thoughts out of his head. The one thing that really irritated Sherlock was not knowing, therefore trying to pretend it wasnt happening or didnt ever happen meant there was no way to really think about topics and situations he felt where not as important compared to others. But no matter what people said, he was only human and he could not deduce himself. He could not see the fine details that he could in others and it shocked him to not know how he was feeling.

Either way there was nothing he could do about what happened to Molly know. It would be a long, hard and tiring journey for Molly to get over such a great loss in her life, no matter what she said or how she looked her feelings inside would be normally different. Just like any other mother loosing her child, it was only natural. But he didnt think he would feel so down and regretful about it. Being selfish was one thing but Molly had told him such devestating news in a few minuites of seeing him, and had been strong about it, brushing the termoil in her heart away just to deliver the news to him. To show no emotion and only talk rationally was more than selfish. He was a total twat to her, and it hurt him to know how he treated her.

The main issue now was, how to move forward from these feelings, he surely felt bad but Molly must feel terrible. Would offering her support work, or was it just a reminder of everything? Or pretending like it hadnt happened would that help? Surely not, covering ones feelings is just avoiding the topic and not helping in any way.

Sherlock was in a strange situation. Hundreds of people suffered this horrible situation. How did they move on from it, or forget about it. Did the relationships work out? Love is a generally easy topic to masture, and as well as lust, it is simple biology however when it got into deeper things, like greiving, pain and guilt there where so many options and things to think about rather than just plain ignoring them. He never really looked into peoples relationships, to boring and simple. However he could do with the knowledge right now.

No matter how sherlock felt he knew what he would do, avoiding the topic was best, and if it made Molly happy and forgetful of the recent events then he wished to pursue his idea.

In need of a deep distraction sherlock stood and grabbed his coat, deciding to go and find another mystery to solve.

_**This story will finish however a follow up will be uploaded almost immediatly afterwards with the title of What To Do Now. I hope all my current readers will enjoy my next story just as much. Xx**_


End file.
